Spiral
by NerdsRule
Summary: AU. It started with a kiss, then Gohan getting slapped, then Saiyanology, and a roast beef and a closet with walls slathered with blueberry juice. Now, Videl's headed straight for a big helping of trouble with romance and humor on the side including going to another planet, an enemy stronger than Kid Buu, and worst of all living on a spaceship with Saiyan. Pray for her. Goal 100K !
1. I: German Chocolate Cake

Spiral

Chapter 1: "German Chocolate Cake"

**~And We're Outta Here Saga~ Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday, Videl!" Two voices shout to raven-haired woman in bed who was asleep. So much for that...

Yes today was Satan Videl's eighteenth birthday. 'It's been a strange eighteen years.' Videl thinks to herself, 'For a while, I thought I wasn't gonna make it past seventeen! Well, I guess I did die and have to be resurrected by mythical orbs but hey, I'm alive and eighteen!'

"Here you go, Vi." Carilia says, handing her a small tray with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice on it, "I know how much you love breakfast in bed."

Videl smiles and says, "Thank you. I couldn't have survived these eighteen years without you two."

"Aw, thanks sweet pea," Hercule says.

"Well, Videl we'll leave you to your own devices," Carilia says, "I mean literally. You got like a bazillion texts last night!"

Videl laughs, "Oh, it couldn't have been that many!"

Text 38...of 289.8

Hpy bday Videl do u wants to go see a movie sometime ~ Lenny Corps~: D

The following was the face Videl made: (

'He wishes.' She thought. That was the twenty-ninth text that asked her out. How did all these people get her cellphone number? 'Sharpener...'

***Spiral***

*Flashback*

"I'm just saying, if people have actually been everywhere on this Earth, why would there be unknown islands everywhere?" Videl asked Gohan while opening her locker.

"Well, if underwater volcanoes erupt, lava will harden and eventually there will be enough igneous rock to form an island. And-"

"Ah! Smart talk! It hurts my brain!" Erasa says being overdramatic.

They all laugh and Videl says, "You know you're smart just not, 'us' smart."

"Well, that makes me feel better." Erasa says sarcastically.

"Whoa, you have Videl's cellphone number?!" A voice says loudly.

Then Sharpener says, "Yep, and you can buy it for 15 bucks."

Videl slams her locker and storms over to Sharpener.

"Oh, poor Sharpener," Erasa and Gohan say in unison.

Dear Reader, we can't go into detail in a story of this rating but, we'll say this: Sharpener did not come to school for another week and when he came back, he had a black eye and a broken arm and Videl was charged with assault.

End Flashback

Videl sighs. It was gonna be a long birthday.

Carilia pops in the room, "By the way, we're going somewhere later today. Dress a little nicer than usual. That means no martial arts uniform."

Yep, a very long birthday.

Bee-Bee-Beep.

'Another text.'

Videl lazily reaches over and grabs her phone. She looks at the text. 'Grandma? Wait, I didn't know she could text? Never doubt the power of a grandmother.'

Dear Little Videl,

Happy 18th birthday sweetheart. I'm glad you've made it to eighteen. Oh my, I think I'm getting old. What a horrific thought. Well, just have good birthday. Your mother would be so proud of you. You look so much like her.

Grandma Polps

A tear runs down her cheek. "Momma." Videl says quietly, "Why did you have to leave us? We need you so bad..."

***Spiral***

"Are we there yet?" Videl asks like an impatient five-year-old.

Carilia turns around, "What do you think?"

Carilia, Hercule, and she had been flying in Videl's old jet-copter for almost three hours. Not to mention the stupid air conditioner had chosen the day it had to take a three hours trip to stop working. None of them were er, agreeable in the heat.

"Well can you at least tell me where 'there' is?"

"No." Hercule moans.

"Why?"

"Because...because!"

"Daddy," Videl whines, "I don't like it when you talk like that."

"Well, if you've got a problem with it, I-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Carilia shouts.

"It's about time!" Videl and Hercule say in unison.

Carilia throw a blindfold over Videl's eyes.

"So I've been sitting in a hot jet copter for three freaking hours, having no clue where the fudge I'm going, and now you are putting a freaking blindfold on my eyes!"

"Uh-huh." Carilia nods.

"Okay." Videl says with a smile, "Come on! Let's go, slowpokes!"

Hercule gives Carilia a strange look.

"It's PMS," Carilia whispers.

***Spiral***

"Trunks, are you sure we should be doing this?" Goten asked.

"We shouldn't." Trunks replies.

"Then why are we doing it?"

"'Cause it's fun!"

Goten whined, "I don't wanna be here 'cause we c-c-could g-et caught and then our Mommies will hit us with the new **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom ™**!"

Trunks gasps, "That's not supposed to come out 'til like…October 25 and it's only…June 21st!"

"Oh no! Nii-chan said today was Videl's birthday and he was throwing her a party! We have to get her a birthday gift!"

"Kuso!" Trunks mumbles, "What are we supposed to get her?"

"Uh…maybe we could get her…flowers!" Goten exclaims, "Girls like flowers!"

Trunks sighs, "You don't understand anything. Videl is a tough girl! She doesn't want frilly tulips, roses, carnations, and daises! She wants something tough like her like…like…shark teeth!"

"Well, she may be tough but all pretty girls like flowers." Goten says as a matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, Goten I'm just saying that—", Trunks stopped dead in his evilness when he fully understood what Goten said.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Pretty?" Trunks asks, "You think Videl is pretty?"

Goten shrugs, "Well, sort of. Nii-chan said he thinks she's really pretty. He also says that she smells nice. He also says that there's something 'intriguing' (A/N: he put air quotes around it) about a girl who could kick anyone's butt including his if he was normal."

Trunks then asks, "He told you all that?"

"No," Goten asks, "I found it in a journal he keeps in his pillow case."

Trunks laughs, "He-He ha-has a d-d-dia-ry? W-Why am I n-no-t surprised."

"Sometimes in his sleep he mumbles, 'Videl.' I think he's gone mad!"

"No you idiot," Trunks yells, "Gohan's in love, you dummy-head!" He finishes as he smacks Goten in the back of the head.

"Gohan's in love with Videl? If he in love with Videl and Videl's a girl that means…Gohan's gonna have cooties!" Goten exclaimed, "My brother will have cooties!"

"Calm down! We have to get Videl a birthday gift. What time does the party start?"

"3:30."

"Goten, it is 3:23!" Trunks yells, "Well, I'm off to wrestle a shark."

"And I gotta pick some flowers!"

"See ya in five!" They shout as they take of in different directions."

***Spiral***

Before we go any further in the story, the author must explain to you Videl's outfit.

Earlier that day…

Videl frowned as she went through her closet.

Pink zebra print spaghetti strap blouse. Nah.

There were very few things other than her precious training uniform she would wear in public.

Orange tube top. Not this time.

Why she had to dress out of her regular clothes was far beyond her.

A shirt with Sharpener on it. Where the heck did _that _come from? Sharpener should invest in better birthday gifts.

Lizzy would help her if she were still around.

A light blue tank top with diamonds around the bottom.

It's what Lizzy would have worn.

***Spiral***

Goten and Trunks fly from opposite sides and if they didn't stop soon, they would crash into each other if they didn't stop soon.

***Spiral***

"Are we there yet?" Videl kvetched.

"Yes." Carilia and Hercule moan.

"Oh, we're really here?" Videl questions, "Awesome!"

Videl takes off her blindfold and sees a banner that says _Happy Birthday Videl _and Bulma and Chi-Chi arguing.

"I thought you had Trunks and Goten." Bulma yells.

"_I _thought _you_ had Trunks and Goten!" Chi-Chi yelled back.

"Mom, Bulma," Gohan says, "I sense they're energies and they'll be there in about…3 minutes and I also sense…Videl?"

Gohan slowly turns around and sees her standing behind him.

"Gohan, was this your idea?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said with a faint blush on his cheeks, "Even the giant cake." He then pointed to well, a giant cake.

Videl eyes widen, "What flavor is the cake?"

"It's German chocolate."

Videl gasped, "I love German chocolate cake! It's my favorite! How did you know?"

"Remember when you, Erasa, and Sharpener dragged me to that _Pastry_ _Galore and More_?"

*Flashback*

"I have to take this call." Gohan announced, "Hello? Hey Bulma. Trunks hijacked the newest model of the Capsule Car, drove it into the Gravity Room and now Vegeta is trying to blow him up? Tell them you've got roast beef. Bye."

Sharpener and Erasa stand there with confused looks on their faces and Videl just shakes her head slowly.

"Trunks hijacked a car… Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe it's the same reason I'm not."

Erasa and Sharpener just stand there dumbfounded.

"He's had much weirder one sided conversations." Videl says.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have. I can't really think of any ri—"

"Do you remember that one where Goten dressed up like a girl?"

Gohan thinks for a second and then replies, "Oh, yeah! You see, Goten thought—"

"Shh!" Erasa stops, "Don't tell us now! I wanna practice for my spit-take for my audition."

Gohan shrugged then Videl asked, "Can we get food now?"

All three nod their heads.

Videl walks up to the lady at the counter.

"Can I have that piece of German chocolate cake?" She asked pointing to the last piece.

"No. I'm gonna eat that after my shift."

Videl blinks, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," the lady answers.

"You're here to serve the customer what they want and I want that German chocolate cake." Videl states.

"Can I like, interest you in a doughnut?"

Videl sighs, "Just, just give the vanilla doughnut."

"Sorry, I'm eating' that one too."

Videl turns around and walked back to the table where Erasa and Sharpener are sitting.

"That woman wouldn't give me my German chocolate cake."

Just as Erasa prepares to do a spit-take, Sharpener yells, "Don't you dare! I am highly allergic to coffee!" Erasa sighs and swallows her coffee.

The woman bats her eyelashes as the ever suave Demi-Saiyan walks up.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"May I have the German chocolate cake and the Vanilla doughnut?"

The woman rings him up, "That'll be 4.65. If you want, I can put my number on the receipt?" She says with a wink.

"Uh, no thanks." Gohan replies.

Gohan then sits down at the table with his friends.

"Aw man. How did you get cake?" Videl asked in awe.

"I think the lady at the counter likes me." Gohan whispers.

"That's not fair."

"The cake's for you, Vi."

"Really?" She asks, "Thank you. She hates me because I beat her in the Junior Division First Round."

"What?" They all question.

"You see it happened something—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Gohan says, "If were in a flashback, and we go into a flashback within a flashback then the flashback we're in becomes our regular time not allowing us to get out of this flashback screwing up the flashback space time continuum."

"Japanese, Gohan," Videl states, "We speak Japanese. Not continuum-nese.

"Just end the dang flashback." Erasa suggests.

*End Flashback*

"What happened there at the end?" Videl asked.

"I don't know." He answers.

"Speaking of Erasa and Sharpener did you invite them?" She asked.

"Of course I did." He replies, "Sharpener couldn't come because he had a World Series game today and they 'can't lose their best pitcher on a game like this,' but he says happy birthday."

"What about Erasa?"

"She got a part in that movie um, _In the Flesh, _and she's filming in New Zealand…but she sends her best wishes and is so sorry she couldn't make it, and she also says good luck with operation G…what's that?"

Videl bursts out laughing, "In d-due time Gohan, in due time."

"Gohan!" Goku calls.

"I'm coming." Gohan yells.

Videl sighs, 'Man, it was sure sweet of Gohan to throw this party.' She thinks, 'He's so cute…"

Suddenly all eyes turn to Videl…and in a worried way.

Videl sighs, "The chibis are headed straight for me…right?"

Everyone nods.

"Whoa!" The chibis shout, but it's too late because—

_**Thud!**_

"Videl, are you okay?" Bulma asked worriedly.

Videl, who was wobbling, mustered up enough strength to say, "I need a green been from…from the kitty cat and the fat, sarcastic guy…" Then she collapsed.

Everyone circles her worried and trying to figure out what the HFIL she meant.

* * *

A/N: Funny thing. According to this story, Videl and NerdsRule's father have the same birthday and favorite type of cake.

Can the Namekian dragonballs wish back people who have been dead more than a year? I need to know.

-NerdsRule

-3:23, 6-22-13


	2. II: Mirror Mirror

Spiral

"Mirror Mirror…"

**A/N: Oh no! NerdsRule made an uh-oh in the last chappie! I didn't tell you guys who Carilia is… She Videl's maid/best friend/ the one who offers sarcastic comments when Videl's not there and or up to it!**

**Review Responses:**

**Abuela- Thank you my dear grandmother for reading my story even though you don't really know about DBZ.**

**dcp1992- Thank you for your review and thank you for your reviews in other stories too. Is this the 3****rd**** from me you've read?**

**Guest- Thank you for answering my question because sometimes, Bing doesn't answer all of life's mysteries…**

Quote of the day: 'I need a G719 skill gun'

He said, "I never heard of that", I said "I know I just made it up, go build one!" – K-Rino (Annihilation of the Evil Machine)

**~And We're Outta Here Saga~ Chapter 2**

*Flashback*

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" A young five-year-old with blue eyes chants.

"Vidy! Vidy! Vidy!" Another young five-year old, her identical twin actually, with green eyes chants right back.

"I said don't call me Vidy!" the blue-eyed girl yells sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"And I said don't call me Lizzy but I get called Lizzy!" The green-eyed girl screamed as she put her hands on her hips.

Astella walk up to her husband and asks, "Are they arguing again?"

Hercule nods, "Yes indeed Tell, Videl is calling Lizaria (Liz-are-ee-uh) Lizzy and Lizaria is calling Videl Vidy.

"Oy vey." Astella sighs.

"Lizzy!"

"Vidy!"

"Lizzy!"

"Vidy!"

"Lizzy!"

"Vidy!"

"Lizzy!"

"Vidy!"

"Liddy!"

"Vizy!"

The girls glare at each other for a few seconds more and then they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Can I call you Liddy?" Videl asks.

"Sold!"

"Mirror Mirror who looks like me, let's get Mom and Dad to play Monopoly!" Lizaria suggests.

"Mirror Mirror who's my twin, I think that Mommy will win!"

*End Flashback*

***Spiral***

Everyone stands around Videl continuing to attempt to understand what she meant…

_I need a green bean from the kitty cat and the fat, sarcastic guy._

"Maybe what she said isn't _supposed _to make sense…" Chi-Chi offers, "She could've just been spouting nonsense."

"No," Gohan objects, "Videl gets knocked out a lot doing police work, mainly because of knockout gas… Why does Satan City have a knockout gas store?"

"What person with good intentions has knockout gas?" Bulma asks, "Not counting me of course."

"Anyways," Gohan continues, "What she says makes no sense but, it's not nonsense."

"That makes so much sense," Carilia says sarcastically, "Like taking a look at a gander."

"But you can't take a look a gander. A gander is a look. You can't take a look at look and—Oh, sarcasm."

Goten pipes in, "I know a fat sarcastic guy with a kitty cat."

"Who is it?" Goku asks.

Goten face scrunches up, "Yasa…yadda…yabba…"

"Yabba Dabba Doo?" Trunks offers.

"Fred Flintstone?!" Goku guessed.

"It started with _Yaj…_I think…Yajackson?

"Do you mean Yajarobe?" Bulma inquires.

Gohan snaps his fingers, "She must've meant a Senzu bean!"

And of course Mr. Satan is standing over there, more confused than Goten about love.

"Did you say a Senzu bean? What's a Senzu bean? And why does my little sweet pea need one?" He asks.

"It's the green thing I gave her at the tournament and then she felt better." Gohan answered.

"Oh," he answers, enlightened, "Well why are ya standing here? Go get my sweet pea that green bean!"

Carilia sniggers and everybody turns their heads to her.

"What? Go get my sweet pea a green bean. You guys don't see the irony?"

Everybody just shakes their heads.

"Pea? Bean? Nothing?"

They just continue shaking their heads.

"I'll get the Senzu be—" Goku begins.

"No," Gohan objects, "_I'll _get the beans because last time you got the beans, you ate meal before you came back! I'll be back…without a meal first."

"Wait," Hercule stops, "Take her with you. I want her to feel better ASAP and if you take her, she can eat the bean as soon as you two get there."

"Y-You want me to carry her?" He stuttered. He already knew he was blushing a little. Darn hormones.

"Ooh! Ooh! Gohan I have an idea!"

"Huh?"

"YO NIMBUS!" Goten shouts.

Everybody, except Hercule and Carilia, had the same thought:

_Oh, no, Goten! We don't know if she can ride Nimbus!_

"Go over to the lady on the ground."Goten instructs and the cloud does so.

Gohan picks her up, closes his eyes tightly and sits her gently on the cloud. Gohan slowly opens his eyes and sees that she has not fallen through the cloud. Everyone one, excluding Mr. Satan and Carilia, lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Nimbus, follow me," Gohan directs, "And don't drop her. Let's go."

*Flashback*

"Hi, Mom." 11-year-old twins Lizaria and Videl say in unison.

"Lizzy. Vidy."

"Mom, when do you find out whether you're having a boy or a girl?" Lizaria asked.

"I found out today while you were at school."

The girls eyes widen in excitement, "What?"

"You want to know the sex of your baby sister?"

"Is she a boy or a girl?" Videl asks eagerly.

"I think you already know."

"We don't know the gender of our baby sister!" Videl replies.

"Vizy, Mom said baby _sister_."

Videl's face scrunches up for a second before realization dawns on her, "Oh."

"What's her name?" Lizaria asks.

Astella puts a finger to her lip, "Haven't decided yet."

"Naomi?" Videl suggests.

"I like that name!" Lizaria adds.

"Naomi Satan, huh? That sounds…nice. If your father says okay, we'll name her Naomi Azurea Satan!"

"Yay!" The girls cheer.

"Mirror Mirror who looks just like me," the girls begin in unison, "We're gonna have a sister named Naomi!"

*End Flashback*

"Yajackson, I do believe we have a visitor." Korin says.

"It's Yajarobe. And it's _two _visitors. Gohan and his girlfriend."

"I'm an old cat. Cut me some slack. And some of that cake in the back."

Gohan waves hello and Korin smiles.

"You need another Senzu bean for your girlfriend? I'll give you all five." Yajarobe asks.

"Yeah, Goten and Trunks crashed into her and she got knocked out so—" It took Gohan a minute to register the word girlfriend and so obviously he replies with a blush, "She-She-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever," Yajarobe sighs, tossing him a bag of Senzu beans, "You spend every waking moment with that girl except when you actually waking up, and sleeping, and going to the bathroom."

"I get it." Gohan states pulling a bean out of the sack. He sticks it in her mouth and she slowly begins to chew.

Her azure eyes flutter open and Gohan smiles at her.

"Gohan?" She asked, "Why are we at the lookout? And why I am on a cloud?"

"Do you remember Goten and Trunks hi-"

"Yeah, that's the last thing I remember."

"You said, and I quote, '_I need a green bean from the kitty cat and the fat, sarcastic guy._'"

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Yajarobe objects, "You could come visit us sometimes, ya know. We get bored up here."

"I'll have Goten tell you guys about his day tomorrow." Gohan smiles. He turns to Videl, "You wanna ride Nimbus back?"

"You mean the cloud? Sure." She says.

"Come on," he says. Videl stares in awe. She had always wanted to ride on a cloud. That dream, however, was crushed when she found out clouds were just made of water.

"This so cool! It's a different cool from flying because well, you're on a cloud! How many people can say that—" She looks down at a near empty field and her entire facial expressions change, "The-The car."

"Oh yeah! I saw this one day while I was flying around. To my understanding, there was a wreck and there were a mother and two children. They all died but, the mom's body hadn't been found at the time. I'm sure they found it though."

"They never did find her body. I know all about the case. I knew those three really well."

"Oh, Videl I'm—"

"It's okay." She says with an unnoticeable tear streaming down her cheek, "Let's go back to the party. I want that German chocolate cake."

***Spiral***

"Videl! Videl! We are so sorry!" Goten says, "But I blame Trunks!"

"Be quiet," Trunks hisses and then he begins to talk to Videl, "You see we tried to get you a last minute birthday gift. We came from opposite directions and we…thud."

"Oh, chibis," She sighed, "I didn't expect a gift from you guys."

"Phew," the chibis sigh in unison, "I lost mine when…thud."

The cake…what an interesting story it was. Long story short, somehow Yamcha got trapped in the cake and he now has very short hair.

"How did you…the cake…what?" Videl tries to piece together.

"One minute, I was eating ice cream. Then I heard yodeling, and then, I was in the cake. I'll help bake you another one, Videl."

"It's okay, I'll just, eat around it." She replies, "Gohan? When do we open presents?"

"Now, if you want." He answered.

"Oh, cool."

Videl tore the wrapping paper off the first gift. It was a watch. Her watch tells time, _and _tells her when to kick some criminal butt. Why does she need another one?

"Oh, that's my gift." Bulma chimes walking over to Videl, "It's a Glove-o-matic 1.0."

"Why 1.0?" Trunks asked.

"It's has 1.0 because everything sounds better with a 1.0 behind it."

"Good point." Trunks agrees.

"What does it do?" Videl asked.

"As the name implies, it's a glove machine. Go ahead and put it on your wrist." She instructs and Videl does so.

"Good. Now turn the little dial on the right and put your hands together." She continues. At the moment, she was silently praying that this invention would not kill her. She looked at her hands and she was wearing a pair of blue gloves.

"It works like Bluetooth until you're gloves are gone: Obviously though there's more though. We've got mittens, rubber glove, elegant glove, fingerless gloves, boxing gloves, and of course Mickey Mouse gloves."

"Thank you Bulma."

"Open mine next." Chi-Chi says handing Videl a box. She smiled when she opened it and saw what was inside.

All five Saiyans gasp and say frantically, "The new **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom**! That's not supposed to come out 'til like…October 25th!"

"Awesome…" Videl whispers in…well…awe.

"Use it wisely…" Chi-Chi heeds.

"Hey Carilia," Videl shouts, "What did you get me?"

"I paid 25% on what Hercule bought you." Carilia answers, "And here he is now."

Hercule drives up in the newest model of a convertible Capsule Car.

"Daddy? You got me…?" She trailed off in surprise.

"I know you can fly and all, but I don't think nothing can compare to flying down the open road." Hercule says, "But don't you dare go speeding and crash like…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Videl walks up and hugs him. "Thank you for the car, daddy."

"You're welcome sweet pea."

"Thank you, too, Carilia."

"I'd say it was nothing, but was half of my salary for 3 months." She responded. Carilia was never one to sugar coat things.

"Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, did you guys get me anything?"

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Yamcha admits, "I came with the cake though."

"I had to get the ingredients for your cake." Goku tells, "I went all the way to Germany for fresh German chocolate and man Germans are weird! (A/N: No offense to Germans!) The kept on shouting the number 'nine' at me so I shouted 'ten' right back at them."

Gohan slaps his forehead, "Dad, the Germans weren't shouting the _number nine_ at you. N-E-I-N nein means no!"

"Oh…"

Videl asks again, "Vegeta, did _you_ get me a present?"

"No." Was his blank, expressionless reply.

"Well that was nice." Videl muttered.

"I showed up didn't I?" Vegeta snaps back.

"Of your own free will?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Everyone laughed.

*Flashback*

Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" Astella shouts.

"Astella, I am so sorry I couldn't make it to the ultrasound today. They wouldn't let me off work and-"

"Sweetie, it's okay. There was lots of screaming anyways."

"So what are we having?" He asks.

"A girl…and another girl…" She tells.

"We're having t-t-twins?" Hercule asks.

"Mhm. I name one, you name the other."

Hercule picks up his wife and spins her in a circle, "I don't think I could be any happier at this moment than I honestly am."

"Me neither, Hercule," She sighs happily, "Me neither."

*End Flashback*

"Videl," Hercule says, "I'm sorry but do you mind if I go ahead and go to…"

"Go ahead dad. I'm gonna stay awhile longer. You can take the jet copter."

"Okay, Videl. Bye."

"Bye daddy."

Gohan puts a hand on her shoulder, "Where's he going?"

"Nowhere." She answers.

"Videl, I know nowhere is somewhere."

She looks up at him like he's the craziest person ever, "What ganders have _you _been looking at?"

"You can't…you and Carilia share puns, don't you?"

"Yes. Over sparkling water and very large blueberry muffins."

"More sarcasm?" Gohan inquires.

"That's the truth." Videl says, "We do it every third Tuesday. We share quotes on Sundays."

"Yeah," Carilia chimes in, "Where do you think the quote from the begging of the chapter came from?"

"K-Rino?" Yamcha inserts, "I mean it says – K-Rino. Who else?

"What are you talking about?" The raven-haired duo asks in unison.

Yamcha sighs, "We're side characters, so we know what's gonna happen in the story."

"Story?" They ask again.

"They don't know?" Yamcha asks in a whisper.

"Guess not." Carilia answered, "And I'm not a side character."

"Do you show up in a lot of chapters?"

"I…"

"Side character…" He said as he walked away.

***Spiral***

Two and a half hours containing dares, a staring contest that Goku won (Videl had discovered that no matter how nice he was, he could be really scary and intimidating when he wanted to be,) and a **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom **testing and using later…

"I don't think I thank you for the party yet, Gohan so… Thank you for throwing me a birthday party, it was the best birthday I'd had in a really long time."

"It was nothing, Videl." He said.

"You're so sweet." She said. She stood on her tip-toes and kisses him on the cheek. He blushes deeply. Darn hormones.

"I have to go. Bye Gohan." And with that, she flew off and she let her concealed blush show itself but not for long. She was so upset right now because she missed her little sister singing to her every morning.

She missed her mother smiling giving her wise yet confusing quotes at dinner.

Most of all…she missed her other half…

She missed her green eyed mirror.

***Spiral***

Gohan flew off after everyone had left. He needed to 'let out some…emotion.'

"She kissed me! She kissed me! Videl finally kissed me!" He chanted flying around in a circle. Sure it was only on the cheek, but our favorite demi-Saiyan was over the moon.

He stops as soon he sensed her energy only about half a mile away from him. Her energy didn't feel yellow. It felt sea green. 'Oh, no.'

***Spiral***

Tears ran down her face as she sat in back of the old car with her head on her knees. Videl never cried. She definitely never sat like that.

She didn't give a poop.

No one knew she did this. Not even her dad. She just missed them too much to care about anything.

Naomi. She missed Naomi. She would sing, she would dance, and she had a mean left hook, just like her sister.

Videl heard a tap on the window.

"Go away! I've got a frying pan and it hurts. A lot."

"It's Gohan." She didn't respond.

Gohan opened the door but he accidently tore it off the car.

"Classic Gohan." She mumbled, "Not knowing his own limitless strength." She didn't turn to him, "What do you want, Gohan?"

He could hear the anger in her voice but he could hear the slightest bit off sadness.

"Answer me. Why are you here? If it's not urgent, go away!"

"It is urgent."

"Well what?"

"You tell me." He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She grumbles.

"You're sitting in the back of an old rusty car, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night crying. Talk to me."

"…"

He scoots over and puts his arms around her.

"Go aw…" She trails off. She had to admit. She loved being in his arms. Darn hormones.

"Videl. Talk to me."

"…No…" She replied.

"You'll feel better if you-"

"Fine!" She snapped, "_I hate bacon!_"

"You're crying in the back of a car because you hate bacon?" Gohan asked, "I haven't heard that one."

"Shut up! It's why I hate bacon."

"Oh."

"Gohan, have you ever looked at the back of your chair at school?"

"Yeah, it said _L.S…_what does it-"

"Have you seen the back of my chair and Erasa's?

"Yeah yours said _V.S. _and hers said _E.P._"

"Videl Satan and Erasa Penski." (A/N: Look, she has no last name that I know of so…Penski).

"I knew that."

"_L.S. _stands for Lizaria Satan. I had an identical twin. I had a little sister, too; Naomi. And of course, a mom. They all died in this car wreck. The one we talked about earlier.

"I hate bacon because I used to love it and dad and I used to make bacon bombs but mom told us to stop eating those because, 'They will clog you're arteries faster than stuffing an alto saxophone down our throat.'"

"Why alto saxophone?" Gohan interrupted.

"Lizaria and I were in band. I played the saxophone she played the trumpet. They called us the, 'Jazz Twins'.

"Anyways, at least once a month, we'd get Mom and Lizzy to go shopping so we could have a bacon bomb. Naomi would go with mom too.

"Once Naomi wanted to stay home so bad to see what me and daddy did when they went shopping. I _forced _Naomi into the car. I feel like I killed her. She could've stayed. She could've been alive and bouncy. They could've _all-_"

"You didn't know, Videl. You didn't kill her or any of them. You couldn't have prevented it."

"They died a year from tomorrow."

Gohan's eyes widen, "That's…great!"

"YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE JERK! HOW-"

"VIDEL!" He screamed, "Have I given you my gift?!"

"I- no."

"I got you the dragonballs. We can bring them back if we do it tonight."

"Then why are you sitting here? Go get me those dragonballs!"

***Spiral***

"Oh, great Shenron, we summon thee." Videl calls.

"WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?" The dragon booms.

"We wish to bring Astella Satan, Lizaria Satan, Naomi Satan back to life!"

"THAT WISH CANNOT BE FULLY GRANTED!"

"Why not?" She asks loudly.

"THE ONES YOU CALL ASTELLA SATAN AND LIZARIA ARE NOT DEAD! I CAN BRING BACK THE ONE YOU CALL NAOMI!"

"Yes! Please!"

The dragons eyes glow red, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!"

"Where is she?"

"YOU MAY USE YOU'RE SECOND WISH TO BRING HER TO YOU!"

"Do it!" Videl shouts.

His eyes glow red and the raven haired duo hears a girlish scream. Gohan quickly appears and grabs her by her left wrist.

"Thank you Mr. Man." She says as Gohan puts her down.

"You're welcome."

"I WILL RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

Videl gasps, "I forgot to bring Mom and Lizzy back to me…"

"It's okay," Gohan soothes. "We can bring them to us in a year."

"You're too sweet for your own good."

"Anything for you Vid-" She was kissing him. It took him a second to realize it but then he kissed her back.

"Ew! No kissy kissy!" Naomi shouts, "Not in front of me!"

The teens break apart with bright blushes on both of their faces.

"Naomi?!" Videl asks loudly.

"Vidy!" Naomi shouts running up to her sister.

They squeeze each other tightly, "I missed you so much Naomi!"

"I missed you, too, Vi." She says and then yawned, "Being not alive makes you very sleepy."

"Let's go home. And don't tell daddy-"

"You were doing kissy kissy stuff with him?" Naomi guessed.

"…yeah." Just as she looks over a Gohan, her blush deepened, "I…I'll see you later."

"Wow! My sister can fly!" Naomi yells.

As Videl flies of she feels a twitch on her lower back.

"Ow."

* * *

A/N: Longest writing Thingy-McBob ever!

And remember...

"Bees don't drive."- My little sister talking to my four year old cousin. Weirdest conversation.

What's wrong with Videl? Is Carilia a side character? Where are Astella and Lizaria? Find out these questions and more on the next installment of...Spiral...

_-NerdsRule_

_-7/5/2013, 12:54a.m._


	3. III: The Hots

Spiral

Chapter 3: The Hots

A/n: What happens in this chapter may seem like 'Man, that's been done a thousand times before,' but, it is original just, bare with me folks.

Review Responses:

MrChuckMan9611- Okay, maybe I did play that out a bit. I thought it was hilarious though. Probably because I wrote it at night. I go on partially cheesy humor mode at night. I also laugh at like everything.

Redskinceltics205- Thank you for your review. My morning was…not awesome, not bad though…your review made me happier.

dcp1992- Thank you for your review. As always it's a pleasure to have you.

Quote of the day: I'm the storm that came instead of the calm that was supposed to come before the storm but had nothing to destroy after I came along! -Perpetual Ascension by K-Rino. (Sorry, I'm gonna have too many quotes by him.)

***Spiral***

Videl yawned as she sat up. Yesterday was an amazing day. She got a car, a frying pan, her little sister and…

Videl blushes as she brings two of her fingers to her lips.

'We kissed…' She thinks. Just then her stomach growled loudly. She wasn't usually _that _hungry…

She figured she should brush her hair before she left her room. She didn't very much enjoy brushing her hair but, she guessed, she should look a little bit presentable.

She sighed as she picked up her brush and brushed her long waist-length hair that was dark blue at the bottom.

Wait, what's up with that last paragraph?

She grabs her hair at the bottom. Why was it blue and long?

Suddenly the blue part turned orange.

'This is so cool.' She thinks. Then it turns sky blue. Her tail wiggles in excitement.

Okay, what's up with _that_ paragraph?

She squeezes her new tail. And then,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***Spiral (A/N: If this was sitcom this is where the theme song would be! Am I right?)***

Okay, so maybe squeezing a random tail wasn't her brightest moment. But it wasn't stupid. If you woke up with a tail, what would you honestly do? Mhm…

She had to go to Capsule Corporation today to get her Glove-o-matic installed into her watch so she'd have to conceal her tail for now. And her hair. She simply stuck her tail in her pants and put her hair in a cap.

She wondered if her father had seen Naomi yet.

"Dad!" She called down the stairs.

"Yes, sweet pea." He called back.

"When was the last time you went in Naomi's room?" She asked.

Hercule had to think for a few moments, "I'd say…2 weeks ago… Why?"

"Just wondering…hey I'll be right back…" She says retreating up the stairs and she walks into her little sisters room.

She shakes her and says, "Wake up Nao, let's go surprise daddy…"

"Videl…is really…here…" Naomi whispered, "I…thought I was dreaming…especially when you well…flew."

"C'mon Naomi, he hasn't seen you in a year. Walk behind me, you'll know you're cue." Videl instructs.

Naomi rolls out of bed and stands behind her sister.

"Daddy!" Videl calls, "I have a present for you but, we're sharing the present. I got it late last night but you were asleep…"

"What is it?"

The all stand there silently for a moment.

"That's your cue." Videl whispers.

"Sorry," Naomi whispered the she shouted, "Hi daddy!"

Hercule blinked, "N-Nao? Naomi?"

Naomi ran over to her father and squeezed him tightly.

Hercule just blinked, "Naomi…" He hugged his youngest daughter and a single tear shed from his eye.

"Dad, I have to run over to Capsule Corporation."

"Can I go too, Daddy? I've always wanted to go there!"

Hercule sighs, "Fine, only because she can make more friends her age."

"Oh, yeah, Trunks is over there, maybe even Goten." She muses, "Come on Nao!"

***Spiral***

"That was _smart_! Why are you saying I was stupid."

"Because no one decides whether they should join the circus with a turtle!"

"You drink to much, _Haterade, _Trunks." (A/N: Haterade is like Gatorade but you know…haters.)

"Haterade? Really?"

Ding dong.

Trunks walks over to the wall, presses a button, and ask, "Who are you? If you are trying to go out with mom, she's married. If you are trying to go out with _dad_, _he_'s married. If you are a crazed fan, the gift shop is across the street. If your that guy from that all-you-can-eat place, we didn't eat all of you're food and are blow up part of the west wall."

"It's Videl. And I brought a friend for you guys to play with!"

"It's open."

Videl walks in with Naomi and Goten freezes, his mouth slightly agape.

"The one with purple hair is Trunks and-"

"Ahem." Trunks interrupts, "It's lavender."

"Sure," Videl says sarcastically, "Goten is the one with black hair. You guys this is my little sister Naomi."

"Hi, Naomi." Trunks said, "Do you have cooties?"

"I was dead for a year. I think they'd be gone away." She turned to Goten, "Hi, Goten."

"…The name **"Naomi"** is of Hebrew origin and it means _"Beautiful, Gentle"_. {1} Like you…I mean…I'm just gonna go to…the bathroom? Yeah, that's right!" Goten bursts as he runs to the bathroom.

Naomi blinks, 'Well,' She thinks, 'He's cute for a boy.'

"Strange. Where's your mom. I've gotta talk to her."

"She's in the testing room. Take a left on that corridor and turn right on to the next hallway. It'll be the third door on your right."

"Thanks." Videl says as she walks off.

"What's up with Goten?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that his brother has got the 'hots' for your big sister."

"Which one? Lizaria or Videl?" She asked.

"Videl. Who's Lizaria?"

"Liz is Videl's twin. She never told you?"

"No."

"So, Goten's brother has the hots for my sister, huh. Wait, is he the tall one with black eyes and black hair that sticks up in spikes except one that's in front of his head and he moves like…super fast."

"Yeah, that's Gohan."

"Well, my sister must have the hots for him, too. Yesterday they were doing kissy kissy stuff!"

"No way!"

Goten walks up to them, "What'd I miss?"

"Naomi saw Gohan and Videl doing kissy kissy stuff!"

"Oh my Dende!"

"Did you take a picture?" Trunks asks.

"I had no camera, but I would've done it."

"Goten. Huddle." Trunks demands.

Naomi couldn't hear all of what there were saying but she heard the words, 'Chibi. Induct. Sword.'

Trunks and Goten then say in unison, "Join the dark side…we have cookies."

Naomi's eyes narrow and she yells, "How dare you ask me to join the dark side. Do you really think I'd join the dark side…" her peeved smile turned to a smirk, "…without telling me what kind of cookies are on the dark side?"

The other two smirk and say in unison, "Why, dark chocolate chip, of course."

***Spiral***

Videl knocks on the door and Bulma says, "Videl, is that you? Come on in."

"Hey, Bulma."

"Can I see your watch?"

Videl nods as she takes off her watch and hands it to Bulma.

"There's something wrong, Videl. Tell me. And don't say it too weird. The weirdest thing I can imagine is Goku not eating and programming a spaceship to the next galaxy."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Videl." She whines.

"Fine. I am hungrier than usually and I'm happier than usual."

"Are you pregnant?"

Videl eyes widen and her face turns beet red, "Gohan and I aren't even dating."

"I didn't say Gohan."

"…dang…" Videl whispers.

"You've never been one to wear hats."

"Uh…"

"I-Is that a tail, poking out of your shorts?" Bulma inquires calmly.

Videl looks down and sure enough, her tail had found it's way out of her left pant leg.

"Lemme take some blood. I think I know what's wrong."

"What's wrong with me?"

(A/N: we've all figured it out by now right?) "Videl. You might be a Saiyan."

"A what?"

***Spiral***

"Goten," Trunks begins, "I, as the leader of the leader, instruct you to get the sword!"

"Can I do it?! Please you did last time!"

"You wanna sword her? …Fine."

Naomi gulped, "S-Sword me? I've never been sworded!"

"You're only sworded by us once." Trunks says.

"Don't kill me! I haven't been alive again for 24 hours."

"No, Naomi! Like when you get dubbed. It doesn't hurt!"

"Oh."

"Get down on one knee and look down so I can dubbed you!" Goten instructs.

Naomi does so.

"I dub thee once," he tapped her head with the sword, "twice," he tapped her on the left shoulder, "thrice," he taps her right shoulder, "Chibi! …You're finished!"

"We have to give you some things." Trunks says, "A video camera to record embarrassing moments. A picture camera to capture misleading moments. A voice recorder for stuff like, if Gohan and Videl are doing a play where they admit their love for each other, you wouldn't see scripts. And a near endless supply of dark chocolate chip cookies!"

"So what do we do now?" Naomi asked.

Trunks smirks and pulls keys out of his pocket, "Let's paint bomb the Great Saiyaman statue with a jet-copter! We'll make it purple!"

"That's so stupid!" Naomi objected, "You can't make it purple! It has to be hot pink with sparkles and little fuchsia flowers and dark pink hearts mixed in! Duh!"

Trunks smiles, "Meet back at eighteen-hundred hours."

"Huh?" Goten was confused. What else is new?

"6:00 p.m., Goten." Naomi answered.

"Oh."

"So Goten," Naomi began to shuffle her feet and blush slightly, "What did you say about me being beautiful and gentle?"

"…I uh…" Goten was a terrible staler. He looked around and found a vase of marigolds. Goten phases away and Naomi is holding a purple marigold.

Naomi's blushed deepened.

***Spiral***

On the roof…

Goten was looking over West City. It was very pretty.

'Naomi's prettier…' He thought.

Oh no! He was getting teenage hormones at seven!

"You've got the hots for her…"

"Is that you Trunks? Where did you come from? I don't have the hots for Naomi! I'm like seven!"

"One, in the flesh. Two, places. Three, yes you do. Three and a half, I didn't say Naomi. Four, I heard something, it was like, 'Love hath no age.'"

"I don't have the hots for her."

"The warms?" Trunks asks.

"Uh…no…"

"The moderates?"

Goten looked like Trunks like he was nuts, 'Trunks you're nuts,' he thought. "Trunks you're nuts. The moderates? Really?"

Trunks shrugs.

***Spiral***

"Gohan hasn't told you what a Saiyan is?!" Bulma yelled, "I thought you knew…"

"No! What's a Saiyan."

"Ask Gohan."

"Why? Why won't you tell me."

"He brought you into this craziness, did he not?" She said.

"Touché…"

"For now, you'll eat **_a lot _**to get full. Don't go out on full moons. And most of all, don't squeeze your tail."

"I figure that out."

"What's up with the cap?" Bulma asked.

Videl takes her cap of and let's her hair fall down.

"Oh wow."

"I just wonder, how it grew back so quickly…and earlier it was changing colors. I wonder what happened?" Then the bottom turned orange.

"Wow. That's a nice shade of orange."

"You're the only other person who knows. Please don't tell."

Bulma smiled, "I'm hushed. Just tell me everything that happens to see if I can help you out. It's not like you wake up one day with Saiyan blood. But something deeper is going on. Hair doesn't change colors."

"Okay." She puts on her cap. "I'll let you know if something happens."

"Bye."

***Spiral***

"Videl…" A faint whisper called as Videl walked up the stairs.

"Videl…" It called again. It sounded like it was coming from the vanity room so Videl walked in there.

"Videl…" It called, louder. She noticed a book was glowing.

"Come to the book…"

Videl hesitantly walked to the book.

"Press the center button."

Videl did so and the room was enveloped in a starry sphere Videl stood on a circle and a familiar figure stood in front of the blue eyed girl.

"Mom?!"

***Spiral***

"Why?!" The Great Saiyaman cried, "My precious statue! It's hot pink with fuchsia flowers and dark pink hearts! And it's sparkly! Who could have done this?!"

He looked at the balloon that had dropped the paint on his wondrous statue.

'Is that…the Capsule Corp logo?' He thought.

"Chibis!" He screamed in rage.

***Spiral***

"Chibis!" He screamed in rage as he stormed into Capsule Corp.

Trunks turns to Naomi, "If he says something about chibis, you know nothing."

Naomi nodded.

"Chibis! Did you paint bomb my statue?!"

"No, big brother. Why do you think we did it?" Goten asked innocently.

"Because I saw Capsule Corp logo on it."

"Oh, mom was gonna go bomb Orb Company for copying the Capsule plane design and selling it first." Trunks answers.

"Why not just sue?" Gohan asked.

"Mom is one of the richest people in the world. Why would she sue?"

"I still-"

"Naomi," Goten instructs, "Leave for a second…"

Naomi gets up and leaves but hides behind a wall and peeks out.

"We know you have the hots for Videl." Trunks says calmly.

Gohan's face turned beet red, "I-I-I…where do you get your information?"

"Does this sound familiar, 'Today, I heard her singing. Her singing is as beautiful as she.' or, 'Videl's eyes are so sparkly when she smiles. It's like a sapphire gets caught in her eyes.' perhaps, 'Wow, Videl is very attractive…I've got the hots for her!'" Goten then smirked, "We could tell Naomi…"

"I-I-I…you read my diary, err- journal!"

"We'll tell Naomi…and obviously she'll tell Videl…unless of course…you help us…." Trunks bargained.

"With what?" Gohan asked.

"We'll tell you…when the time comes…" The say in unison.

***Spiral***

*Flashback*

"Momma! Daddy! Azura!" Astella cries, "Don't let the mean people take me away! I don't want leave Larips! I don't wanna go to Girth!"

"It's Earth." The councilman corrects, "We can learn much more about the universe this way. We'd like to make you a hero. Don't you want to be the hero of Spiral?"

"Not if I have to leave my family!" Astella yells, "And you don't wanna make me a hero! You're sending me away because I can't play an instrument or do technology! I have a talent for writing and dancing and singing, but you jerks don't give a shwamp!"

"Young lady, you shall not use that kind of language." Another councilman says.

"Shwamp!" She yells.

"Momma! Daddy! A-"

"Lizara, Zantoro, Azura, it's time for her to go."

'Do you have the book?' Lizara mouths.

Astella nods.

"Bye…"

*End Flashback*

"Wow. That was sad…" Videl says, "You went through a lot mom."

Astella nodded.

"So let me get this straight, you were from planet Larips. Lizaria, Nao, and I were always half-Larips-"

"Spiral."

"Okay, Spiral until I made quote 'lip contact' with Gohan and because he's a half-Saiyan, and the Spiral have a weird reaction to Saiyans, I'm half Saiyan and will be for 10 earth years which is the equivalent to one hundred years on Larips."

"That's correct."

"Why did you take Lizaria to Larips with you."

"When we crashed, Naomi was alive as long as Lizaria held her she put her down, thinking she'd still survive. Suddenly a dead clone of Lizaria dropped in the car and poof! We were on Larips. She has what's called 'the Touch of Life'. We need you to come to Larips. The council believes you are the 'Chosen One.' That's all I know. King Kai knows where Larips is. He'll give you the coordinates. Bring Gohan, Trunks and Goten. I must go."

"What about my hair."

"The end of your hair represents how you feel. There is a hair guide in the book."

"Who's King Kai?"

"Ask Goku! Goodbye Videl."

"Bye mom."

The vanity room turns back to normal. She knew what do now.

She'd have to kiss Gohan again to be human and Spiral again.

And if that didn't if work, she'd beat him senseless.

She took the **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom** because chances are, the first one won't work.

* * *

A/N: Confusing and definitely original. I've read many 'Videl Saiyan' stories but never a 'Videl some other kind of alien which has a glitch for Saiyans so when she kisses Gohan she becomes a Saiyan' story.

{1} Okay, there's a website that tells you what your name means. It's .org. Look here. I've got Videl's:

The name **"Videl"** is of English origin and it means _"Life. Used as both surname and given name. See also Vito"_. It's a name commonly given to _**boys**_.

Well until next time readers.

-NerdsRule

-7/7/13, 11:14


	4. IV: Saiyanology

Spiral

Chapter 4: Saiyanology

And We're Outta of Here Saga ~ Chapter 4

A/N: All review responses will be at the end. I'm gonna start trying to finish two of my other stories so updates may take a little longer. Recently there was a fire at my house. We burned down our neighbor's shed and our house may have caught on fire if I hadn't noticed a fire under our deck.

I also noticed that Gohan's bookbag, oh my Dende, it looks like a purse!

Disclaimer: I think Gohan is very cute. Neither of us own him. I think Vegeta's mean. I don't own him either. I think Saiyaman is embarrassing and are suprised he got Videl into that...monstrosity. I don't own that. I own Naomi, Astella, Lizaria, Larips and the Spiral race. Now read!

Quotes of the Day: "Sometimes, I drive the ladybugs insane." -My little sister.

"Those who are willing to **die trying **should **try dying **and see if there cause is worth it." -Me.

***Spiral***

_Dear Videl,_

_My movie_ In the Flesh _comes out on in a few weeks. I'd like you to come. I sent Sharpener a ticket and you a ticket. I can only send so many so I can't send Gohan at ticket. The only way he could get in is if he was your date. Or Sharpener's but that's just…*shudders*._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Erasa Penski_

_P.S. Good look with Operation G… ;)_

***Spiral_***_

Gohan heard a tap on his window while he was thinking. About Videl, of course.

The person tapped again.

He looked up and he saw Videl.

He got up and opened the window and said, "Hey, Videl. You need something?"

"Yeah, we need to talk about a few things. Follow me."

***Spiral***

"Momma?" Lizaria began, "When do we get to see Videl and Naomi again."

"I'm not sure when we'll see Naomi again. Videl will come soon." Astella assures, "She's the chosen one most likely."

"You really think she beat Refrige?" Lizaria questions.

"With her new Saiyan powers, I'm sure she could do it. As long as the author can write a fight scene."

***Spiral***

Videl finally landed with Gohan behind her.

"What do you need V-"

She yanked the collar of his shirt and kissed him quickly. Gohan didn't even had time to respond when she pulled away.

"Darn it." She muttered, "I've still got my tail."

She sighs and slaps him across the face.

Gohan stood there with a confused look on his face. She kissed him. She slapped him. And it hurt.

"Why did that hurt?"

"This is all your fault!" She then pulled out the **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom **and she then began to hit him on the head until, poor Gohan had a concussion…

"Okay, maybe that was a bit…extensive." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Senzu bean and sticks it in his mouth.

Gohan blinks his eyes, "Why did-"

"What's a Saiyan? And who's King Kai?"

"What?"

"This is gonna sound…weird but, I'm half-alien. Half-Spiral to be exact."

"I'm half-alien, too. Half-Saiyan actually."

"You are? Well, what's a Saiyan?"

"You want a lesson on Saiyanology?"

"Why do you think I came?"

Gohan mumbled, "To kiss me? To slap me? To give me concussion?"

"I heard that…" Videl replies.

"Heard what?"

"Just explain 'Saiyanology', Gohan."

"Why do you have to know all of a sudden?"

"When you kissed me yesterday, I turned into a half-Saiyan because the Spiral have sort of a 'glitch' as my mom said."

"Wait, if my memory serves me right, you kissed me." Gohan replied.

"I gave you concussion." She addressed. "Chances are your memory is as good as…as…I'm out of insults right now."

"But I remember you kissing me while I was trying to tell you something." Gohan argued.

"You've been looking at some messed up ganders, haven't you?" She gibed.

"I-" Gohan sighed, "Would you stop saying that?"

Videl shook her head with a mischievous grin.

"Well you still kissed me."

"You kissed me back." She accused.

"So?"

"You wanted me to kiss you didn't you."

Gohan face turn redder than a strawberry, "N-No."

"I'm kidding." Videl reassures, "Do you wanna pretend that that last night never happened? I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

'No! I like you! A lot! I might even be in love with you! I don't wanna forget it! I wanna kiss you again! You're amazing! And you look so good! And you smell like…like vanilla!' The thought struck him to kiss her again. He quickly realizes it may be self-destructive considering a kiss is what got her into this mess.

"I- Hey, what's up with the cap?" He asked, "You've never been one to wear hats."

"I just…heck, you know now." She takes off her cap again for the second time today and let her hair fall down to her waist. It was lime green now.

"I like your hair. It's very…black and green…"

"It's green?" She inquires. She looks down and sure enough it's green. "It's mood changing hair."

"What does lime green mean?"

Videl shrugged, "There's a hair chart in the back of the book. I didn't look at it."

"What book?" Gohan asked.

"The one I communicated with my mom through."

Gohan stands with a confused look on his face.

"How do you think I found I was alien all of a sudden?"

"Ways…" He said mysteriously.

"…Look at different ganders. The ganders you're looking at are messing with what little sanity you do have."

"She also said that we were supposed to go to her home planet, Larips. We is you, Goten, Trunks, and me of course." Videl informs.

"Why?"

Videl sighs, "I'm not completely sure…"

Gohan raises his eyebrows, "She gave you no reason at all?"

"Oh yeah. I might be the 'Chosen One'!" She said proudly.

Gohan snickers.

"What's so funny, Saiyaboy?" She asks.

"I'm sorry but, I didn't expect you to be the chosen one for anything other than fighting or sports. Not that it's impossible. You've just got everything. Usually, the 'Chosen One' is like the underdog or whatever."

Videl glares at him, "You're words a _very _hazardous to your health."

"…Uh…your hair is very red." he says.

"It must mean anger or something." She states.

* * *

"She's coming soon as you know." Figure A says. (A/N: Yeah, the names are bad but shhh, it's a secret.)

Figure B nods, "Yes of course, Boss."

"You're job is to, as they say on her planet, sweep her off of her feet."

"Yes, Boss."

"Do you know how to romance an earth woman?" Figure A asks.

Figure B smirks and throws his green hair over his shoulder, "It is in my blood sir."

* * *

A small argument and one slapped Gohan later...

"...Uh...this is gonna be hard to explain..."

"Well, I'm listening...if I'm gonna learn this I'd rather learn from you as opposed to Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, or Goten."

"Well, the Saiyans come from a planet called Vegeta-"

"Wait, was the planet named after the jerk or is the jerk named after the planet?" She asked.

"I think the jerk's named after the planet. But as I was saying," He continued, "Saiyans were strong warriors. They went to take over other planet and sold them to the highest bidder."

"Like...space pirates?" She questioned.

"Yeah...space pirates." He nodded, "I haven't thought of it like that but, I guess so. The Saiyans were ruled by a...thing named Frieza."

"A freezer? Like a Kenmore™ freezer?"

"No, FRIEZA! He eventually blew up planet Vegeta killing off most Saiyans..."

"Frieza sounds a lot like freezer."

"And he's got a brother named Cooler and a father named King Kold. With a K."

"What's the tail for?"

"Oh yeah! It's an important power source for Saiyans."

"But I'm the only one who has one and you guys are way strong."

"Let me finish. If you have a tail, you turn into a giant ape on full moons."

"That's why Bulma told me not to go out on full moon. She also told me that-"

Her sentence was interrupted by two very loud stomach growls.

"That." She finishes, "Oh, but how am I supposed to eat tonight without eating myself out of house and home?"

"Mom wouldn't mind cooking for one more Half-Saiyan."

"But are we really gonna tell her we kissed and I magically became a Saiyan?"

"We could tell her you were Half-Spiral and you spent so much time around us that you turned into one."

"This better work..."

* * *

A Never Before Read Scene From Chapter 2:

"Videl, you are stubborn, nitpicky, and when I met you, you stalked me. But you are beautiful, amazing, sweet, smart, and you smell like vanilla. Videl Satan, I'm falling in love with you..." Gohan smiles, "But I'll never tell you when you're conscious..."

He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled as she layed on the golden cloud.

Little did he know, she heard every word.

Little did she know, it was not a concussion dream.

* * *

"You don't say." Chi-Chi muses, "Videl, is this an excuse to have dinner with Gohan?"

"No, I really have a tail." Videl sticks her tail out to prove it.

Chi-Chi inspects it for a few seconds and responds, "Looks real. Strange story though...well, go ahead and stay Videl. I need to practice cooking for another Saiyan anyway..."

Gohan's face scrunches up, "What are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant, Gohan. You'll have a baby brother or sister!" Chi-Chi smiles, "Maybe it'll be a girl. I've always wanted a little girl."

"That's great, Chi-Chi." Videl adds.

"Does dad know?" Gohan interjects.

"Well he does now." Goku said popping into the kitchen, "When did you find out?"

"Oh, about half an hour ago. I was going to tell you all over dinner but, I guess it slipped."

"Gohan," Videl begins, "I think were forgetting something. Do you?"

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it..."

They think for a second more before chorusing, "Goten and Naomi!"

* * *

"Gohan!" Videl yells, "Wait a second!"

Gohan stops and his tracks and turns around to Videl.

"I *pant* can't *pant* fly *pant pant* as fast as *pant* y-you."

"I could carry you." He offers.

"Sure." She answers and almost instantly felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. They both begin to blush.

'He's so warm.' She thinks, 'Wait...did I just think that.'

"Here we go." Gohan says as they take off, "We'll be there in about seven minutes."

'I don't want you to ever let me go.' Videl thinks.

"GAH! STOP IT!"

Gohan stops and looks down at Videl, "Stop what?"

"Uh, I...just...it's...just...just keep flying."

* * *

Gohan and Videl walk up to door and Gohan presses the button.

"Who are you? If you are trying to go out with mom, she's married. If you are trying to go out with _dad_, _he_'s married. If you are a crazed fan, the gift shop is across the street. If your that guy from that all-you-can-eat place, we didn't eat all of you're fo-"

"It's Gohan and Videl." Gohan says, "We're here to pick up Goten and Naomi."

Trunks pushes the two out the door, "Sayonora!" He yells and slams the door.

"I think Trunks is mad at me..." Naomi admits.

"Why?" Videl asks.

"Well I asked why he was named after men's shorts and he looked a little bit unhappy and then Goten told me that his last name was Briefs and I laughed some because he was named after shorts and undies." Naomi explains.

"Let's just go." Videl sighs.

* * *

"Daddy!" Naomi screams, "We're home!"

"Hello, Naomi. I haven't seen you since this morning! And Videl I —"

"Dad, Naomi, we've gotta talk." She interrupts.

"About what?" Naomi asks.

"Daddy, did Mom ever say something about planet Larips?"

"N-No." He answered.

"We have to start from the top then. Naomi, Dad, Mom was an alien."

_Thud!_

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Videl says as she shakes him

Hercule opens his eyes and says, "I had a dream that Naomi was back and you told me Astella was an alien."

Videl nodded.

"You-You're for real?"

"Hi daddy!" Naomi said coming into his clear view.

"Can I finish explaining?" Videl asks.

"You don't mean an alien from like Canada right?" Hercule checks.

"Planet Larips." She repeats.

"Gotcha." He says.

"I myself though have spent so much time around Saiyan that I uh…turned into one."

"Saiyan?"

"Gold Fighter."

"Gotcha."

"Saiyans eat _a lot _so I'm going to a friend's house for dinner."

"What friend?"

"Gohan."

"Gotcha."

"See you guys soon. I'll explain when I get back because I am _really _hungry." She says as she walks out of the house.

* * *

"I feel so…barbaric…"

"Get used to it." The other four reply.

Videl continued to inhale her food and she realized you could taste the food really well. It's only for a split second but it's like your taste is enhanced and stuff.

"Mom. You should tell Goten the news" Gohan says.

"Mommy gonna make me a big brother in 9 months!" Goten cheers.

"How did you know?"

"I felt the Ki inside of Mom. I'm not _that _clueless."

Everyone just returned to their meal.

* * *

"Gohan, you're gonna teach me." She says after dinner had ended.

"Can you be more specific?"

"You're gonna teach me how to be stronger, faster, shoot balls of light from my fingertips, and turn my hair golden."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. I'm Saiyan now! You said I was a fast learner!"

"Fine."

"Good. I'll be here at ten in the morning sharp." She said and she kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Gohan."

"N-Night."

* * *

A/N: Yay, now it's my birthday! Okay I'm too lazy to respond to reviews so see ya around!"


	5. V: Eh

Spiral

Eh...(Training Part 1)

Warning: I'm gonna try to write a fights scene. Keyword: Try.

Disclaimer: If I had an alto saxophone, a volleyball net, a stereo, a burned Caddilac, and a muffin button, I'd own DBZ. Does anyone know where to get a muffin button? Bwee hee hee.

Quote Note: Heh, it rhymes. I'm gonna have two quotes. The first is funny and the second is inspirational and or goes with the chapter...it may be funny too.

"3 is a blanket you do **not **wanna swim in!" - Stan from Dog with a Blog

"I'm so fast that last night I turned off the light switch in my hotel room and was in bed before the room was dark." ― Mohammad Ali, _Tales from the Land of the Sufis_

_Review Responses_

dcp1992- Thanks. Uh, updating, is weird as...well...that first quote up there so...

T.L- Thanks for wishin' lil' ol' me a happy birthday.

Rebmul- It's reviews like yours that make me write.

**And We're Outta Here Saga ~ Chapter Five**

* * *

Videl rolls out of bed and checks the clock. It read 9:52:06.

'Cheeseballs,' She thinks, 'I told Gohan I'd be there at ten.'

She jumps up and quickly brushes her teeth and finds what she's gonna wear. Her new sky blue gi with a purple belt seemed like a good choice. She quicky got dressed and brushed her hair and put her hair in a high pony tail. She checks the clock again.

9:52:54...

Darn...that was fast...

* * *

Gohan smiles as Videl touches down onto the ground before him.

"Morning." She says looking at Gohan.

"Hey." He greets, "I like your gi. You look pretty. A-And your hair matches." 'Shut up, Gohan, you idiot.' He thinks.

"Th-Thanks, Gohan. I think sky blue means excited." Videl comments, "So Sensei, what's first."

"Sensei? Eh, I like Gohan better. First off, what'd you do last night?"

"Well, I made the gi out of the strongest material I could get my hands on. I threw a brick at it. Then I threw Trunks at it. Trunks threw a small ki blast at it."

"And its still like that? Wow...Wait you threw a brick _and _Trunks at it?!"

"Trunks was taking his nightly flight and I grabbed him by surprise."

Gohan blinked and was about to respond until he noticed Videl wasn't there.

"Videl?" He asks as he turns around.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere."

He looked up and then looked in front of him again and saw Videl.

"How did..."

"How did what? I was standing here the whole time..."

"Sigh...you're gonna do something I like to call 'Speed Run Fun'.

"Question. Are all of my operation thingies gonna have stupid names like 'Speed Run Fun'?"

"I put a lot of thought into that name!"

"Like the Great Saiyaman."

He nodded.

"You're not naming our child." She replies. She blushes instantly when she realizes what she said.

"What'd you say, Videl?" He asked.

"I-I-I didn't say anything."

"Well, have you been moving faster than usual?"

"Well, it took me 48 seconds to get dressed and brush my teeth."

Gohan blinked, "It takes me ten. On a good day."

"Yeah, yeah. You're faster." Videl sighs.

"No I mean you're fast for non-intense training. You were always a pretty fast human though." He comments.

"Thank you."

"See that tree with the flag on the top." Gohan pointed to a tree.

"Yeah. Lemme guess, I've gotta get that flag, don't I?"

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Videl quickly grab the flag and stand back in front of Gohan. 6.93 seconds.

"Okay, I put the flag back up there and I want you to get it while carrying this." He hands her a bucket.

"It's empty...Why?"

"It adds more weight, doesn't it?"

"Like eight ounces." She answers.

"Go."

* * *

"Are we done now?" She asks between breaths.

"One last run." He says.

"What do I carry now? I've carried water, sand, rocks, bricks, chibis! What now?"

"Just get the flag."

Videl raises her eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. Get the flag."

Videl does so. "3.51."

"Whoa! I shaved off like 3 seconds!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be faster than me in no time."

"Thank you, Gohan." She says. Next thing Gohan knew, they were hugging each other. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Videl looked up at him and smirks, "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I could hear your stomach growling."

"Oh, well...lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

She'd always wondered how she got herself in these situations. Because they were so, so strange. And a little bit lethal.

Videl throws her head back and looks up at Gohan's fist.

"Are you trying to give me a black eye?"

"Eh..."

Did we mention that the situations she got herself in to were lethal?

"Ow! Ow! My shin! You didn't say you'd kick!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't kick."

"Jerk..."

"What?"

"Sigh...you're the reason I'm gonna have gray hair at 35."

"Eh..."

She was supposed to land a hit on Gohan but the chances of that were bad.

She didn't know know much longer she could keep dodging his attacks until she realizes something.

_She _didn't say _she _wouldn't kick.

But where was she supposed to kick him?

She swiftly slides under his legs and kicks his back as hard as she possibly can, sending poor Gohan, flying into the leaves and twigs of the tree in front of him.

"Do you know what the lesson is here?" Videl asks with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, don't spar in front of trees?"

She sighs and flies closer to him, "Always expect," She picks a branch out of his hair before she continues, "the unexpected."

"The unexpected, huh?" Gohan quicky puts his hands in front of Videl's eyes and around her waist.

"What are you-"

"Shhh..."

"The whole 'Suave Mystery Guy Thing' doesn't work on me. Trust me. Sharpener tried that in sixth grade and ended up kissing a catfish."

"You'll be seeing a kinds off fish in a second."

"You're dropping me in to a-"

Splash!

"How'd _I_ end up in the water?" Gohan asked looking up at Videl.

"Quantum physics?" She guesses.

Gohan grabs her and dunks her head in the water.

"You little freak of nature!"

"You fairly bizarre yourself, my dear."

She glared at him but her glare softened when she saw how sweetly Gohan was gazing at her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You, you...you... One soft gaze and you...you..." Videl trailed off.

They looked into each other eyes as rain drops slowly began to fall.

"Just...just...stop being cute."

"Not happening."

They leaned toward each other until their lips met. And in that moment, where they stood in a lake, kissing in the pouring rain, they had no regrets in that moment.

"You know, we're gonna get pneumonia standing out here in the rain you know."

"Eh..."

* * *

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naomi shouts.

"We are pretty epic." Trunks adds.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "And modest, too." She mumbles, "Can I learn to fly too?"

"It takes years and years of practice to-"

"I got a fuzzy feelin'!" Naomi shouts, "In my tummy! Does that help? No, wait! I just passed gas..."

"Hey, wanna prank someone?" Goten suggested

"Wait!" Trunks objected, "I've got a good flashback!"

Based off of what Trunks said, do I honestly need to tell you?

Another hidden scene from Ch. 2...er, it helps understand it better cuz, this happen before Ch. 1 and...just read it.

Yamcha shovelled another spoon of ice cream in to his mouth, "I knew Bill was Wyatt's son! Why else would Quinn have got all weird when Hope mentioned Bill." {1}

Trunks looks at Goten and they both nod.

_**BANG! **_

"And we got him!" Trunks cheers, "Wait, Goten. I haven't seen the show in a while. What's been happening?"

"Well, after Katie fired Bill-"

"Katie fired Bill?" Trunks asked surprised, "Where'd she get the authority to do that?"

"Karen, Bill's sister, owns 50% of Spencer and when Katie and Bill got a divorce, Katie got 1%."

Trunks eyes widen, "Explain more later." By the time they had finished their conversation, they were in Goten's kitchen.

"Oh, Gohan, you and Videl's grandchildren will be so cute." They hear Chi-Chi voice sing.

"Mom," Gohan whines, "I would really appreciate it of you'd stop saying things like that."

"You're in love with the girl. I can see it in your eyes and the way you act around her. I've been around. I can feel the sparks when I'm around you two. Heck, you're throwing her an eighteenth birthday party!"

Gohan blushes and says, "I-I am not in-in love with Videl."

"Yes you are. You can't even object to it right."

"I- There's no point in trying, is there?"

Chi-Chi shakes her head.

"Sigh."

Trunks turns to Goten, "He's coming!"

"What do we do with Yamcha?"

"Pour him into that brown stuff!"

Goten quickly dumps Yamcha into the cake batter.

"Goten? Why are by the cake batter?" Gohan asked, "If you're trying to steal some, I'd advise you to not."

"Gohan, can I ask you a random question?"

"Yes..." He answers unsurely.

"Well, I heard mommy talkin' 'bout grandbabies. Where do babies come from?"

"Babies 'R' Us." He answers sternly. {2}

End based off of what Trunks said, do I honestly need to tell you?

"Mom?" Videl calls to the book.

The same scene as last time opens and the book glows.

"Lizaria?" Videl asks cautiously.

"In the flesh, or the hologram, rather."

"You look great. And if I look like you, I must look amazing."

Lizaria laughs, "And she's modest, too. No wonder he's into her." Lizaria slaps her mouth after realizing what she said.

"No wonder what?"

"Chicken butt!" Lizaria yells.

"Anyways," Videl continued, "When are Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and I supposed to come to Larips."

"ASAP!"

"Why didn't mom tell me?" Videl asked.

Lizaria rolls her eyes, "Mom kinda forgetful."

"Oh yeah. Can Naomi come?"

"NO! She'll die!" Lizaria responds.

"Why?"

"The gravity here is like 23.4 x stronger than Earth's. She'll have the life pressed out of her."

"Hey! Since when can I survive TWO times the Earth's gravity?" Videl shouts.

Lizaria sighs, "Gohan's gonna take you to the Gravity Room tomorrow. He'll help you. By the way, you should ask Bulma how fast she can get a spaceship ready. Goku can get King Kai to give you guys the way here. You need to stay for about two weeks."

"Okay. How did you guys know that I may or may not be the chosen one?"

"Well, they tested me and I had been the closet they'd had since the last chosen one so you were the closest to me so..."

"I should probably talk to Chi-Chi and Bulma about this."

"Yeah, I gotta go anyways. See ya soon."

"Bye Liz."

* * *

"Go, Videl! Go!" Goten cheers as Videl swiftly dodges Gohan fists. She quickly threw a punch with her left arm but misses. She attempts to kick him but that works as well as her first attempt. She closes her eyes tightly and randomly knees him and it hits him.

Videl floats down and looks at Trunks and Goten. The chibis look at her, then at Gohan, then at each other and they burst into laughter.

"Are you aware of where you kneed, Gohan?" Trunks asks.

"No." She answers.

The two boys look at each other and they answer in unison, "Below the belt."

Videl slapped her forehead, "Smooth." She turns to Gohan. "I am so sorry, are you okay?"

"We're finished for the day." He replies.

* * *

At dinner...

"...And then Videl kneed him below the belt." Goten tells.

"Did you have to say that?" Videl hissed.

Chi-Chi chuckled, "I'm sure he had it coming."

"Mom." Gohan whines.

"It was an accident." Videl adds.

"Videl! Tell mommy about the space adventure!" Goten insists.

Videl scrunches her face and then realization dawns on her.

"Oh yeah," She begins, "My mom and sister told me that Goten, Trunks, Gohan and I have to go to Larips as soon as we can."

"Do you have to take both of my baby boys?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's just what Mom told me."

Chi-Chi sighs, "Only because I know my little boys can protect themselves in space."

"And Goku?"

Goku looks up from his spagetti and quickly slurps the noodles on his mouth, "Yeah?"

"Can King Kai get us the coordinates to Larips. Or Bulma more specifically."

He nods. "Yeah, I'll do that. Can I finsh my food first?"

* * *

"Hello," Videl says as she answers the phone, "Who is this?"

"It's Bulma." Bulma replies.

"Oh, hi."

"You know, you were supposed to tell me why you became Saiyan."

"Oh yeah, you see I-"

"Save it. I already know. I called to tell you that you can leave tommorow."

"Wow. It was ready that quickly?"

"I have like...eight spaceships in my garage that just need coordinates."

"Well, that's great."

"I'll see you tommorow?"

"Yeah."

* * *

{1} All of these characters are in an amazing soap opera called Bold and the Beautiful and it's getting really good.

{2} Babies 'R' Us. Genuis. Sadly, I didn't make that up. Awesomeness TV did.

A/N: This chapter was shorter than others but hey, whatcha gonna do? Thank you for baring with me and I'll see ya later. Till then, I must find a muffin button.

Chew on this though: Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Android Seventeen, and Android Eighteen form a band. What kind of music do they play? (Why would Pan join a band with her dad?)

P.S. Please participate in the poll on my profile.


	6. VI: How Can a Hallucination Tie Me Up?

Spiral

Chapter 6: How Can A Hallucination Tie Me Up?

_**And We're Outta Here Saga~ Chapter 6**_

A/N: Lift off is 1:15 p.m. Oh, check out my new story, 'Currently Untitled'. You may guess, it is untitled.

Quotes of the Day: "I can read voicemail and listen to text message." - K-Rino

"It is always sad when someone leaves home, unless they are simply going around the corner and will return in a few minutes with ice-cream sandwiches."― Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish: Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid_

_Review Responses:_

_dcp1992- Gracias. (Is that how you spell it? I don't speak Spanish.)_

_Guest- He would play the keyboard, wouldn't he. I can sorta see Videl sighing in the corner because her husband is trying to young and it's not working._

* * *

Space. He hadn't been in...heck, thirteen years. He was glad to be seeing stars close up, that you know, weren't from a frying pan.

Right now, he was on his way to pick up Videl and take her over to CC, as she asked him to fly there.

Videl was finishing up her packing.

"Hm, I sure hope they've got washing machines on Larips." She mutters. Gohan looks in her window just as she packs her bathing suit.

'I sure hope they have swimming pools on Larips...' Something in the back of Gohan's mind says, "Gah, pervert." Gohan mumbles. Just then he felt something hard hit his head.

"I invite you to come meet my mother, twin, and to see my other home planet, and you call me a pervert? Can you tell me this perverted deed in which I've done?" Videl interrogates.

Gohan shakes his head, "No, not you. I meant me. I thought something perverted after seeing your bathing suit." Gohan quickly covers his mouth after realizing what he said.

"You...I...I really don't feel like cracking any jokes or insulting you. It's too early in the morning. (A/N: It's like, 6:30 a.m. Gotta get an early start.)" Videl sighed as she capsulized her suitcase, "Let's go, Pervert."

"Hey, you said it was too early to insult me?"

"I said nothing about stating the painfully obviously."

"Sigh."

* * *

"Mommy. I can't wait to go to space." Goten cheered.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Sweetheart, you don't have to go. You can stay with mommy."

"Gohan said you gave him no choice whatsoever." Goten replies.

"Because if Gohan and Videl go into space together, I might get my grandchildren sooner."

"You should focus on _your _baby for now mom."

* * *

Capsule Corp. 9:08

"So tell me about your first adventure in space." Videl suggests.

Gohan puts his hand behind his head like he always did, "Uh, you sure you wanna hear it? It's long and depressing."

"I was there when Buu struck. Don't tell me about depressing. Just start you story, perv."

"I'm not living that down for a really long time, am I?"

"No, now tell me your story for the love of Pete."

"Alright, alright." He gave in, "Well, I know you know Vegeta. Well he used to be evil. He had two cohorts, my uncle, and this bald guy named Nappa and we battled. In the end, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were killed. And Nappa got blown up by Vegeta."

"And your uncle?"

"Oh, yeah. We killed him about a year before Vegeta and Nappa. He kidnapped me and Dad and Piccolo fought him and killed him. Piccolo was evil, too.

"Who wasn't evil? I know Goku wasn't."

"Actually, he was sent to earth to kill us all."

"What about that Eighteen lady?" She asked.

"No, she tried to kill us all."

"When did you get into space?"

"Oh, yeah. We couldn't use the dragonballs since Piccolo was dead so we went to Piccolo's home planet, Namek. It was me, Krillen and Bulma. It took a while but we eventually got there. Then Vegeta showed up, and joined us. Then-"

"Vidy!" Naomi screams as she wraps her arms around her big sister. "I just got back and you gotta leave? Well, can I come too."

"The gravity there is...23.4 times Earth gravity. You get pressed to death. It's also really hard to walk like...wearing sneakers in the pool."

"Oh. But do ya have to leave so soon?" Naomi asks.

"Sorry, pipsqueak. I love you and daddy so much."

"But remember," Naomi begins, "I don't want you to do kissy kissy stuff with Mr. Gohan, but if it helps me be an auntie sooner, go ahead."

Gohan and Videl both blush and Videl swallows and replies, "I'll...I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Knock Knock." Naomi states as she walk in the room Trunks and Goten are in.

"Who's there?" Trunks asks.

"Me."

"Me who?" Goten replies.

"Nao-me!"

Trunks frowns, "I don't like that joke."

"Hater." She teases, "I wish I could come with you guys. Promise if Gohan and Videl do any kissy kissy stuff, you'll report back to home base."

"Deal." Trunks responds.

"Yepadidoo!" Goten responds.

Trunks and Naomi look at Goten and Naomi stutters, "Yepadidoo?"

"It means yes." Goten replies, "We're gonna miss you, too."

"Yeah. I have to leave and talk to the city about how I was recently deceased."

Naomi walk over to Trunks and tries to give him a hug. "I'd hug you, but you might have death cooties."

"Death cooties? You're ridiculous."

Naomi walks over and hugs Goten and pecks him on the cheeks.

"Gotta go, see ya later." She says as she runs out the door.

"You've got the hots for her."

"I don't have the hots for Naomi!"

"The moderates?"

Goten shakes his head.

"The warms?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone about it?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Maybe."

* * *

1:09 p.m. ...

"Sweetpea?" Hercule begins, "I love you so much and I'll support you in anything you do. But do ya have to go to an alien planet?"

"Daddy, it's where Liz and Mom are. I'd invite you but the gravity on Larips is 23.4 times stronger than on Earth."

"But explain to me why all three of your guests are male."

"Mom just told me to bring them. I didn't really have time to argue or ask why."

"Well, remember to write, sweetie."

"Daddy, I don't think they have good postal service in space. Besides, I'll only be gone for a month."

"A month? What happened to two weeks?" He asked.

"It's gonna take a week to get there and a week to get back."

"Oh."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, sweet pea."

* * *

1:17 p.m.

"Gohan?!" Videl called, "Gohan!? Where are you?! Lift off was supposed to be two minutes ago!"

Videl hears a loud noise from down the hallway. She quickly spints and opens the door.

"Oh my dende! Gohan what happened to you?" She asked. Gohan had been tied up and had duct tape on his mouth, "Wait, lemme get the tape off."

"Ow!"

"Don't be a baby! Now explain what happened while I get you untied."

"Well, I heard your voice calling me into this room and I came in here to see what was going on then I saw you and you had a paintbrush in your hand and it had blue paint on it, except it wasn't blue paint, it was blueberry juice, the Saiyan's weakness{1}, so you threw some on me, which momentarily paralyzed me and then you put the duct tape on my mouth and tied me up."

"I didn't do that." Videl argued.

"I know you didn't do that." Gohan says, "Who ever did it, did a really impressive job of being you. The other Videl even had blue eyes. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as you."

"What was she wearing?"

"Uh, that's not important."

"Yes it is."

"Uh...I can't remember."

"She was wearing the bathing suit, wasn't she?"

"...I object?"

"You're having hallucinations of me in a swimmimg suit?! You men are all the same."

"How can a hallucination tie me up?"

"Ways..." She said mysteriously.

Gohan then replied, "You're scaring me."

"I try."

* * *

1:23

"Where was Gohan?" Bulma asked as the young adults walk by to enter the spaceship.

Videl rolled her eyes and looks at he heiress, "Having hallucinations of me in a bathing suit. And somehow, this hallucination tied him and put duct tape on his mouth."

"It was real!" Gohan argued.

"That's what they all say."

"Who's 'they'.

As the two walk on to the spaceship, Goten asks, "Nī-chan, where have you been?"

"Don't worry about it." Videl answers for him, "You and Trunks need to sit down."

The chibis nod and the foursome takes their seats.

Videl presses a button and speak, "Okay, Bulma. We're ready for takeoff."

"Okay, I'll start the countdown."

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26..."

"Are you all ready for space?" Videl asked.

"It'll be nice to be there again."

"Yepididoo."

"My dad is growing facial hair, but he shaves it every morning."

Guess who said what.

"Nī-chan, does space hurt?" Goten asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he means like with atmospheric pressure."

"Oh." Gohan says, "Yes. Yes it does."

"How bad?"

"..."

"Gohan?"

"...3, 2, 1. Blast off."

* * *

Man, that hurt.

"Hey we can move now." Videl annouced.

Goten and Trunks quickly unbuckle thier seat belts and begin to float around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gohan warns.

"Hey look, Trunks, I'm doing a backflip." Goten cheers. The chibis had ingnored him.

Videl sighs and presses a button and the chibis land unceremoniusly with a thud.

"Ow."

* * *

Goten stares in awe as he watches stars fly past the spaceship. Okay, it was vice versa but, it looked like it.

"Thanks for bringing us into space, Videl." Goten says, "I owe ya one."

"Me too." Gohan replies from...somewhere.

"Uh huh." Trunks too replies.

Videl smiles and replies, "You can all pay me back right now."

"Oh, no." All three reply.

Videl hits a button and a lawn chair appears and she sits down on it and takes off her shoes.

"Chibis," She begins, "You two will rub my feet. I've got one for each of you. And Gohan, get your butt in here, you get to massage my shoulders."

"How long do we have to do this?" Trunks asks.

"Until I am satisfied." She answers.

"She's a girl! She's never satisfied!" Goten panicked.

* * *

Game Show: Guess That Smell with Goten

Goten: Hello and welcome to...

Studio Audience: GUESS THAT SMELL!

Goten *dazziling smile* And I'm your host, Son Goten. And our contestant today is Trunks Briefs.

Gohan & Videl: *walk in*

Videl: Where'd you get the game show backdrop?

Gohan: And the studio audience?

Goten: *frowns* You're ruining my game show!

Gohan & Videl: Fine we'll leave. *leaves*

Goten: Anyways, Trunks is gonna have to smell three things.

Trunks: *puts blindfold on and sniffs cup one* Mozzarella cheese with marinara sauce.

Goten: Correct.

Trunks: The second one is 2% milk that will expire Tuesday about 2:00 p.m. and lemon and strawberry yogurt that expired a month ago.

Goten: Correct.

Trunks: A purple heart sticker and six and a half strands of Gohan's hair, three of Videl's and...your armpit rag.

Goten: Correct! You win!

Trunks: What do I win?

Goten: Uh, my armpit rag?

Trunks: Ew!

Goten: You could have that first cup with mozzarella cheese and marinara sauce.

Trunks: Alright.

* * *

Gohan walked into Videl's room and layed her phone down.

"Don't leave, my prince." she cries.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"..."

'She must be sleep talking.' He thought.

"Javier..." she mutters.

Javier? Who...who is Javier? Whoever he was, he and Javier were gonna have a little take about Vide-

"Javier's an idiot..." She finished.

Oh, Gohan's bad.

"There once was an idiot," Videl began to mutter, "who is also a pervert, he decided to see what a girl was dreaming about by watching her sleep. He eventually got hit by a frying pan." Videl opened her eyes and pulled out her frying pan.

"Couldn't we talk about it like adults?" Gohan asked.

"Not really."

"Please."

"You wish."

* * *

Yay! I finished a saga! I just have some things to ask of you:

1. I recently went to a Disney casting call and they called me back saying they wanted me to audition again. Pray for me!

2. Check out my story 'Currently Untitled' please.

3. Vote for my poll. I'm asking you guys what I should write next, they are all AU's (You gotta love a good one of those) and they are all Gh/Vi.

4. REVIEW!

-NerdsRule

-8-9-13

-10:06


	7. VII: Good Vibe Smiley Power

Spiral

Chapter 7: Good Vibe Smiley Power

_**Emplin Saga~Chapter 1**_

A/N: Come on Grunkle Stan! Punch that pteradactyl in the face! Oh hi! When'd y'all get here? Man I want some chocolate! I'm introducing a new language! I'll teach you some words so you'll get the gist off what a lot of them are saying, like me with spanish.

Chōn~Greetings

Emplin~What's up.

Onk~Pretty

Juuken-Time

Jaloop~Amazing

Werp~Long/Big

Lintrin~Short/Small

Tellopin~Bye

Lokoj~You

Gion~Yes

Sen~No

Polom~I/Me

Quote of the Day: "Name something that might hit you while walking in a park." "A car."

"I'm like a depressing ball of smiles." -Me

Rev Res.

Guest- I honestly don't know? It might be a movie, they might slap me on a TV series or, you never know, I might get my own, assuming that I get this one in a bazillion chance.

dcp1992- Not much spaceness here but I'll have at least one chapter on the way back.

* * *

Because the author was too lazy to write about the week in space, we find ourselves at today...

Videl found herself in a white tank top with a big black star in the middle and her hair pull into a ponytail on the right side of her head. For once she didn't wear her baggy clothes.

Rather, something that flattered her figure.

This did not go unoticed. Especially by well...take your guess.

Videl smiles as she walks out of her quarters, "Hi, Goten, Trunks."

The chibis turn around and Goten begins, "Hey, Videl! I bet you're excited to see your mom and sister! You look different! Did you paint your nails? Did you use a new conditioner? New shoes? I like cheese!"

"What did you eat this morning?" Videl asks.

"Nuthin'! I drank some of that nasty brown stuff Trunks had!"

Videl glares at Trunks, "You gave him _coffee?! _Have you _met _Goten?!"

"He got some when I wasn't watching! It's not my fault! He's steathly!"

Videl sighed. These people.

Videl hears foot steps and turns around and says with a smile, "Watch out, Gohan. Goten is hyped up on coffee and...why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't respond.

"Trunks, will you time him?"

"One step ahead of ya."

* * *

"Gohan! My eyes are up here!" Videl says. She feels like she had stood a little too long, and her was staring at her way too strangely.

"Huh?" Gohan said breaking out of his perverted stupor, "Uh, Videl was I-"

"Staring at me like a was a big piece of meat for...Trunks?"

"Two minutes and seven seconds."

"Then, yes."

"You just looked...pretty." Gohan said shuffling his feet.

"Don't act cute! It's not gonna work on me today!" Videl said giving him her best glare, "It was so wrong of you to look at me like...like..." 'Darn, it's working.' She thinks as she fights the silly grin coming on to her face.

"Do you have some kinda good vibe smiley power?" She asks.

"Not that I know of."

"It...you...ugh!" Videl screams as she stomps off to her room.

"What's her deal?" Trunks asks.

"Zipidy doo da!" Goten interjects.

"Didn't Videl say he had coffee?"

"Yes she did," Videl screams from her room, "and you should listen to her more often instead of looking at her like that and why is she talking in the third person...?"

"I know you don't hate me." He called to her room.

"...Pervert..." She muttered loudly.

Goten turns to Gohan, "Why were you looking at sis like that?"

Gohan blushes and responds, "You'll understand when you're older."

"...I'm older now."

"When you're way older, like my age."

* * *

"Hey, guys! It's time to land! Get in stat!" Videl calls as she buckles her seatbelt.

Goten and Gohan quickly buckle thier seatbelt as they begin to decend.

Videl asks, "Where's Trunks?"

"I...I think he's...in the shower..." Goten says queitly.

"I need pants so badly!" Trunks yells from the bathroom.

As the spaceship lands, Trunks staggers out of the bathroom in shorts and a shirt and says, "Worst. Shower. Ever."

* * *

"Now what?" Goten asked. "How do we know where to go?"

"Kenna ōtō op muin." Videl snorts.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"I said, 'Let's find a ki like mine.'"

"It sounded like 'kenny ootoo op moon'."

"Epincholen." Videl mutters and then she slaps her mouth amd her eyes widen, "What did I say?"

"Epincholen?" Gohan guesses.

"I meant delusional. I must be able to speak Spiral now."

* * *

Videl sighs as she knocks on the door.

A little girl answers the door and responds, "Chōn."

"Unisad Astella lo Lizaria?"

"Meken rea jone. Astella wen des mutry."

"Mok." Videl adds as the girl closes the door.

"What?" Trunks asks.

"They live next door but my mom went shopping." Videl answers as she knock on the door.

"Chō- Vizzy?" Lizaria asks as she answers the door.

"No. It's the pizza delivery guy." Videl answers sarcastically.

Now the usual person would hug thier sister after not seeing thier twin sister for a liitle over a year would hug them. That's not what they did.

No, Lizaria punched Videl in the gut and Videl did the same to her. Videl turns to Gohan and company to see them looking confused.

"You've got your sibling antics and we've got ours."

"Where are my manners? Come in you guys. I've got bananas!"

Videl frowns, "Just because we originated from a race of monkeys automatically means we love bananas?"

Lizaria's face scrunches up, "So you don't want any."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course we do!" Videl answered.

* * *

"Hey, mom should be home soon." Lizaria says, "Videl, pod lokoj mert lest ont yun ooj?" (Translation: Videl, can you get them out of here?)

"Gion, Liz." (Translation: Yes, Liz.)

"Huh?" Trunks asks.

(A/N: Borrowed this part of the scene from one of my stories, 'How The Great Saiyaman 2 Came To Be,')

"Hey, is that the ice cream truck?" Videl asked.

"I don't hear anything." Goten comments.

"It's the Silent-Ninja Ice Cream truck."

"I'm sold." Trunks agreed as he and Goten flew out the door.

Videl looked at Gohan, "Don't you want ice cream?"

"Does ice cream even exist on this planet?" Gohan asked and they both looked at Lizaria.

"We've got fro-yo." She offers.

Videl stick her bottom lip out and asks, "Can you just let us be alone just once, Gohan-kun? Pleasey wease?"

Gohan nods and leaves the room.

Lizaria's eyes quickly light up as she turns to Videl, "Gohan-_kun? Kun? {1} _Is he your boyfriend?"

"I wish, er, you wish."

"Cut it, Vi. I can tell you like him."

"Yeah, I do."

"So..."

"So..."

"Tell me why you like him. I know you've kissed at least once."

"How would you know?"

"You're a Saiyan. Can I squeeze your tail?"

"No."

"So..."

"So..."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"You've always been obsessed with my love life."

"Or lack thereof."

The girls laugh and Lizaria continues, "You never answered my question."

"Well, you saw him. He's really cute. And he's super smart. And he's really strong. And he's the sweetest, most thoughtful boy I'd ever met and whenever he smiles my stomach gets all tingly and sometimes I feel like my knees are gonna give in...and yes, he's a good kisser."

"Wow, Videl. You are really in deep."

Videl sighed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Cantona!" Lizaria cries, "Videl es cantona."

"Cantona? That's so strong. I like him."

"Cantona." Lizaria teases.

Astella opens the door, "Emplin, Lizaria. I'm sorry it took so long. I- Videlisa!"

"Mom!" Videl cries as she hugs her mother, "Don't call me Videlisa!"

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Videlisa?" Gohan asked as he looked at Videl.

"Er, one of the French transfer students Lizaria dated-" Videl began.

"One of the French transfer students Lizaria dated?" Astella replied, "I thought she only dated Pier."

"Uh, I mean THE French transfer student Lizaria dated gave me and Lizzy frenchier names." Videl began, "Hers was Lizarianna and mine was Videlisa. Thier relationship ended when Pier tried his French moves on Videlisa. Videlisa made sure he never saw us again and Videlisa is talking in the third person again."

"Hey, I'm still here. I haven't seen you in a year, Videl."

"Sorry, Mom."

"So, Videl." Astella begins.

"Yeah?"

"When can I expect grandchildren from you and Gohan."

'Mom's lucky neither of them were drinking anything.' Lizaria asks.

Both of thier faces were a nice shade of red when Videl answered, "Mom. I am just eighteen and Gohan and I don't think of each other like that."

"That's not what you told me." Lizaria sang.

Videl aims a glare at Lizaria and whispers, "I'm gonna kill you, bring you back, kill you again, and then I'll just keep using the Namekian dragonballs!"

Videl smiles widely. Too widely. "Where are those chibis?"

As if on cue the chibis come in with cones.

Videl turns to Lizaria, "You said there was just Fro-Yo here."

"It's ice cream flavored Fro-Yo." Goten answered.

* * *

Lizaria smiles as she points to a room, "We've got two guest rooms. Chibis stay in here and Gohan and Videl," she continues as she points to the room on the right, "You'll stay in here."

It was a medium sized room with yellow and purple walls. In the far right corner there was a bunk bed.

"I want the top bunk!" They yell in unison.

"I get the top bunk Gohan!"

"Why is that?"

"'Cause...because I said so!"

"So did I." He argues.

"Well...I said it first!"

"No way!"

"I said so better than you."

"What?"

"I'm running out of reasons!"

"You could both sleep on the bottom...or the top?" Goten suggested.

They blush lightly and there continue they're arguement.

"You are already arguing like an old married couple." Lizaria gushes.

Videl rolls at her eyes and turns her attention back to Gohan. She flips her hair and smiles sweetly. "Please Gohan-kun. Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Fine."

"But I- Oh, you said yes." Videl smiles. "Thank you, Gohan-kun."

Videl then stood on her tiptoes {2} and kissed Gohan's cheek and skipped off.

"Oh my Dende. Why am I skipping?" She whined, "I blame you for this Gohan."

* * *

What happened? The last thing he remembered...Videl kissed him. Well, on his cheek. Eh, it was the thought that counted. Then she skipped away. (Which was so unlike her.) And then he took an impromptu nap.

Now Videl was sitting in beside him waving a cinnamon bun in front of his face. Man he was hungry.

"How long was I out?" He asks.

"5 hours...ish."

"Oh, wow." Gohan muses, "Can I have that-"

"Knock yourself out." Videl says handing him the cinnamon bun.

"What did I miss."

Videl then explains to him that they will go tomorrow to a cave on Ototop {1} Island for her to take 'the Chosen Test'. He'd also missed dinner. But he'd be able to participate into story time.

"So how did I get knocked out?"

Videl muttered something but he couldn't understand it.

"What?"

"I mighta sorta hit you with the **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom ™..."**

"So..."

"So..."

'Maybe...I should ask her now.' He thinks.

"Videl, I...I..."

"You...you..."

"Would you...tell me if there's any food left?"

"Of course. We wouldn't starve you." Videl says, "I've gotta go. See you."

Gohan sighs, "I'm an idiot."

Suddenly two other Gohans appear in the room. One wearing Saiyan armor, the other clad in his normal red pants and yellow shirt.

"You idiot," The Gohan who was wearing the Saiyan armor (let's call him Saiyan Gohan, hm) began, "You should've asked her out you half-brained half-Saiyan."

"You're the Saiyan side of me, right?" Gohan (original) asked.

Saiyan Gohan rolled his eyes, "No I'm the pizza delivery guy. Yes, I am your Saiyan side." Saiyan Gohan then points to the other Gohan, "That's your human side, or as I like to call it, 'The Weak Link That Keeps Us From Asking Out Videl'. The wimp's afraid of rejection or something stupid."

"Well," Human Gohan began, "I just don't wanna get rejected because it hurts."

"Didn't it hurt when you got beat up by Cell?" Saiyan Gohan asked.

"It's a different kind of hurt..." Human Gohan says sheepishly.

"How?" Saiyan Gohan asks annoyed.

"Well, heartbreak is a pain that never truly stops." Human Gohan replies.

"But why would she reject us?" Saiyan Gohan adds.

"Well, she's pretty and famous and smart and what are we?"

"Epic." Saiyan Gohan responds, "Come on, what's wrong with us? We've faced evil space tyrants and we can't ask out one hot girl?"

"Hey, we're also polite. We don't call girls hot."

"We can tell no lies as well. I mean, really, we were all thinking it."

"Gohan," Videl calls from outside the door, "Liz sent me to tell you it was story time."

"You guys gotta go." Gohan (original) says.

"Okay." They responded in unison.

With a single blink, there was only one Gohan.

Aw, man! He didn't get any advice from that. Just a headache...

* * *

I am tired of asking but I will: VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE LOVE OF FRO-YO!

_-NerdsRule_

_-8:38 8/15/13_


	8. VIII: Wait, He Has A Daughter!

Spiral

Chapter 7: Wait, He Had A Daughter?!

**Emplin Saga~Chapter 2**

A/N: This chapter will not focus on our usaul group; the side characters are gonna get thrown in just for a more confusing story line! Yay. Also, dcp1992 brought it to my attention that I did these {1} and I put no defenition. I'll do it now.

{1} (It's where Videl refers to Gohan as Gohan-kun.) I've put the Japenese Honorifics on my wall and it would take me a while to explain kun so...long story short one way it can be used is by females reffering to males that they are emotionally attached to pr has know for a long time.

{2} 'Videl then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gohan's cheek' She's 5'1. Gohan's 5'7. Tiptoes required.

{3} Ototop Island. Ototop backwards is pototo. (Eek! I spelled it wrong. Let's just roll with it.)

Review Responses:

dcp1992- Yeah, now that I let her sway him once or twice, she may do it more often. Lol.

T.L- You will have you answer soon. 0.o

"Man, my kids think you're Ice Cube." - My Uncle to my dad. Note: My dad is not Ice Cube (the rapper/actor). He does rap though.

"When all the details fit in perfectly, something is probably wrong with the story." -Charles Baxter

* * *

"Neroz!" A dark figure says, "You've done well. You've made the woman believe he is a perverted man."

"It was easy, boss." Neroz replies.

The boss smiles, "Now all you've got to do is make her fall in love with you."

"But she still has feelings the boy. And they are growing."

The boss smirk. "Potion 9.476." {1}

* * *

Videl smiles as she glances at the sleeping Gohan.

'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.'

She glances at the clock. 6:45.

Maybe she'd make breakfast.

Oh here comes a flashback.

* * *

Flashback (Set during Flying Lessons)

"Hello, Videl." Chi-Chi greets, "The boys went training, you could go catch up with them."

"You're cooking breakfast?" Videl asked, "I'm surprised they left the house without eating."

"Oh, no. They've eaten breakfast. Getting a start on lunch. I like your new hair."

"Thank you." Videl responds, "Goten tells me you cook most of the day. Is that true?"

"Yes. Videl, have you heard the saying 'the quickest way to a man heart is though his stomach.' Well that goes quadruple for my boys. Hint hint."

"Gohan doesn't think of me like that." Videl responded. (A/N: She said nothing about herself. 0.o)

"Well, why not? You're a sweet, lovely young woman." Chi-Chi smiles.

"Thank you." Videl replies. 'This woman scares me. Yesterday, she hated me and now, it's like she's known me my whole life.'

"If I were you, I'd go find the boys soon. Before they come back for lunch, anyway."

"Right. Goodbye, Mrs. Son."

End Flashback

* * *

Later...

"Mmm, Bidel, dis is gof foo." Goten says stuffing his mouth. (Mmm, Videl, this is good food.)

"I agree!" Trunks well...agrees.

"Thank you." Videl smiles, "I'm gonna try to flip this pancake."

That didn't workout so well. She accidently flung it behind her.

"What did I hit?" She asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Gohan." Gohan replied from behind the pancake, "It's a good pancake though. Choclate chips."

"I am so sorry. Er, I made everyone breakfast and when I tried to flip a pancake, it ended up on your face." Videl apologizes, "But your breakfast is over there and the council is coming in the evening to escort us to Ototop Island. I gotta go punch some cheese."

"What?" Goten asked confusedly.

"The cheese on this planet is kinda like Buu. You can punch it, but it just reforms."

"Okay. I thought you finally went crazy." Gohan jokes.

"Could be. I'm on an alien planet with my thought deceased mother and twin. Oh, and I've got a tail."

* * *

Back on Earth...

Naomi sighs as she goes through her laptop.

She was bored.

All of her old friends were scared of her because she was confirmed dead almost a year ago. Trunks and Goten were with her Nē-chan.

"Carilia," Naomi begins, "I was wondering if could do something."

Carilia shrugs, "Uh, I was headed to Bulma's."

"I can go get lost or something."

* * *

Capsule Corp...

Naomi sighs. She had been wandering for almost half an hour and nothing interesting had happen ye-

**_CRASH!_**

"What?!" Naomi screams. She looks to her right and sees the door at the end of the hall.

She gulps as she opens the door.

"Oh my Dende!"

* * *

Lizaria looks at her mother, "Why is the story focused on us? We don't have anything to say."

"The author wanted to torture the readers. To add drama." Astella explains.

"Oh. Is thing gonna happen again."

"Pretty soon."

* * *

Naomi sees a girl, about 14, tied up in a corner and several broken flower vases. She also sees some blueberry juice on the wall and on her face, too.

Naomi quickly rips the tape off the girl's mouth and begins to untie her.

The girl has raven colored spikey waist-length hair. She had coal black eyes. She was about Naomi's height.

"Thank you," She says getting her breath, "I am eternally greatful."

"What happened?" Naomi asked her.

"I ws told to pretend to be a girl, Videl, if I do recall-"

"That's my big sister!" Naomi exclaims.

"You don't say. Anyways, I was told to be her and wear a bathing suit. I was to also tie up a man who apperently likes her. Gohan was it?"

"Hey, I know him, too!"

"Anyways. I was supposed to kill him after I tied him up but I felt like I was supposed to know him."

"So how'd _you _get tied up?"

"Netoz and my boss were angry at me for not eliminating Gohan so they left me here to die like thet said Gohan should have."

"What's your name?"

"I am Atrica (Uh-tree-ka), daughter of Raditz." She smiled.

* * *

"Are we really back to this?" Lizaria asks Astella.

"Guess so."

"Is this the last one?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Miss Bulma!" Naomi shouts.

"Hello, Naomo, how are you do- Who's she?"

"Atrica," Atrica says, "I am pleased to meet your acquantance."

"You too. Where did you come from."

"She came from a room in the house somewhere." Naomi says. "She says she's the daughter of a radish!"

"The daughter of Raditz, she means."_  
_

"R-Raditz? Like the S-Saiyan?"

Atrica nods.

"I've gotta call Chi-Chi." Bulma said dialing the number.

"Hello," Chi-Chi answers.

"Goku's got a relative over here. Can you come soon?"

"Just a second." Chi-Chi replies. She then hangs up the phone.

About fifteen seconds later, the couple appears.

"Who's my new family member." Goku asked.

Bulma then points at Atrica, "Right there."

"Me?" Atrica asks.

"This is Raditz's daughter." Bulma says.

"Wait, he had a daughter?!" Goku asked.

"What's going on?" Atrica asked.

"Have you heard anything about a Kakkorot?" Goku asks.

"I think that might be an uncle?"

"That's me."

"I've an uncle? I almost forgot. Do I have any cousins?" Atrica asked.

Chi-Chi smiled, "Both of your cousins are on another planet. Though, you have one on the way."

Atrica blinks, "Are you my aunt?"

Chi-Chi nods.

"It's nice to meet you all. But, where is my father?"

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Goku all pale.

"What's wrong?" Atrica asked.

"Sit down, Atrica." Goku instructs and she obeys, "Uh, 14 years ago, your father came to Earth to get me so I could fight with them because I had been sent here to kill all earthlings. He found me and found out I had forgot my mission because of a bump to the head. He told me I had to kill one hundred people by the end of the day and if I didn't, he'd take my oldest son. Well, I didn't kill the hundred people so me and a Namekian named Piccolo decided to go get my kidnapped son. We fought to the death and..."

Atrica took a breath and said, "You-you...you killed my...my father. You killed my father! How could you!?" She powered up to Super Saiyan, taking all by surprise.

"Oh, yes. I am the legendary Super Saiyan!"

Goku then explains, "All of the Saiyans we know can go Super. We've even gone Super Saiyan 2 and 3."

"That's disappointing." Atrica sighs, "But you still killed my father!"

"Hey, he was gonna kill me! What was I supposed to do?"

Atrica powers down, swallows and says, "I...I never...never got to...m-meet him."

"I am so sorry." Goku tries.

"Heck, I doubt he even knew I exist." Atrica sighed.

"How did you get here?" Bulma asked.

"Do you all know of Videl Satan?" She asks.

They all nod in response.

"And it painfully obvious that she has feelings for Gohan vice versa?" She asks.

They once again nod.

"Well, my boss wants her executed."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"He can only be deafeated by the Chosen One. Chances are Videl is the chosen one and well, bosses don't like to be deafeated. They figured they would have Videl fall in love with a minion whom many swoon over. The problem is she had feelings for Gohan. They figured that what they should do is kill Gohan so Videl will fall in love with Netoz.

"Then they decided to send me, the second most powerful person, to see that he was killed. They had me transform into Videl's body and wear a bathing suit to capture his attention, and I put some blueberry juice on his face and I tied him up. I was going to kill him, but I felt like I was supposed to know him so I spared him. Netoz and my boss were unhappy for sparring him so they tied me up and left me to die. And I would've to if Naomi hadn't come along."

"Oh, wow." Chi-Chi says, "Oh dear, you being a Saiyan you must be starving! Lemme make you lunch."

"Thank you."

"Just one question." Goku begins, "Who's you're boss?"

"Refrige." She answers, "He is a cousin of Vegeta's ex-overlord, Frieza."

"Frieza?" Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi ask freezing in place.

Vegeta takes this moment to enter the room, "Onna, did you bring another brat with the time machine?"

"Did you know Raditz had a daughter."

"Yes." He answers nonchalantly.

"Well, Vegeta, here she is."

Atrica eyes widen, "Prince Vegeta?" She quickly bows and says, "I-I am pleased to meet you, your highness."

Bulma scoffs, "No one talks to him like that. It gives him an unneeded ego boost."

"Oh."

"Don't we have to save Gohan and Videl?" Goku offers.

Bulma slaps her forehead, "Darn! You're right! What do we do? My only device that could transmit through space is missing so we can't communicate with them. If I had knew where they were I would have made sure to send at least one of three."

Naomi offers a shy hand, "I have one."

All eyes turn to the little girl.

"Tr-Trunks gave me one. Me, Trunks, and Goten each have one."

"Where is it." Bulma asked.

Naomi reaches into her pocket and pulls out the device. Bulma quickly snatches the device and presses a button.

"Hello, Naomi," Goten begins, "...I mean...ugh...Trunks, it's for you!" He finshed hand the phone to his friend.

"Hi, Mom." He says slightly frightened.

"Give the phone to Videl."

"Bulma?" Videl asks looking at the strange device.

"You better watch your back because-"

"Because what?"

"We're sorry." A metalic voice says, "The other communicator battery has died."

Videl looks up to Gohan, "Something crazy's going on."

"Things are just spiraling out of control." Gohan sighed.

* * *

Ha! He said it!

{1} Potion 9.476: I have seen this in several places. Mostly television but it is a certain type of potion. Who knows what it is?

A/N: Atrica was created by me and my cousin. She wanted her to be a little different than what she is but...

Told you you'd find out soon T.L...

NerdsRule

12:20 a.m.

8/18/13.


	9. IX: Is She? She Is!

Spiral

Chapter 9: Is She? She Is!

**Emplin Saga~Chapter 3**

A/N: Welcome! I just love doing this. This is a great feeling to get reviews. Why am I talking about this. You know that song that gets itself stuck in your head? I'm listening to it: Crooked Smile by J. Cole. Also Cha-La-Head-Cha-La. You know, the DBZ theme song.

I have to tell you guys something. School starts Monday. Noooooooooo!

Review Responses-

T.L- You think this is wacky? Wait for the next saga!

dcp1992- It is interesting, isn't it? Once again, wait for the next saga.

Ladida- Thanks.

Quotes of the Day: "Sometimes I hear music in my eyes." -Crash, from Crash and Bernstein

"The longest journey I ever took was inside me." K-Rino, Longest Journey

* * *

Knock knock.

"I'll get it." Goten says as he jumps up.

"We are the counsil. We are here to escort Videl and company to Ototop Island." A man in a black suit says.

Goten turn around and yells, "Hey! It's time to go!"

"Are you the one they call Goku?" One of the counsil man asks.

Goten face scrunches up, "No. That's my daddy."

"Oh."

* * *

"Hey! Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Videl shouts as she shakes Gohan, "It's time to go!"

Nothing.

"If you think I'm gonna wake you up with a kiss, you've got another thing coming."

Nada.

"Gohan-kun? Please wake up."

Zip. Not even that?

"If you don't wake up, I will hit you with the **Mondo Super Duper Cooper Frying Pan of Immeasurable Pain…of Doom ™, **ya hear!"

"I had very good nap and my dream was just getting to the good part." Gohan whines.

"What was gonna happen?" Videl asked.

"Uh...not important." He says.

Videl put her hands on her hips, "Gohan. If. You. Don't. Tell. Me. I. Don't. Have. Time. For. This. Let's. Go."

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Get over here, Gohan." Videl groans.

* * *

"Which way do we go?" Goten asked.

After a half-hour flight, they had landed at the cave. They were all cold and slightly peckish so, that's what was with them. They had come to a fork in the cave. Trunks went to the left and Goten to the right, a small argument broke out and the scene began.

"She knows the way." A counsil man says pointing to Videl.

"Me?" She questions, "I have a terrible sense of direction. And I've never been here."

"The Chosen One, knows the way."

They all look to Videl and she replies, "Uh...the left?"

* * *

"Wait, we actually made it?" Videl questions.

"Yes, madam." A counsilman says.

"Now what?"

Another counsilman points to a small panel, "Place your left hand there."

Videl shrugs and does so and begins, "Okay, so what happens now..." She trails off her body stiffens and a light blue aurora surrounds her.

"Videl?" Gohan tries, "Can you hear me?"

* * *

Videl opens her eyes.

She looks down and she's sitting Indian style on a large white flower with four petals.

"I'd advise not to fall off of the flower. If you do, your soul with fall for an eternity." A soft voice behind her says.

Videl's eyes widen slightly as the flower slowly turns 180 degrees. She sees four Videls, all her age, of four different glowing colors. One pink, one light blue, one lime green, and one silver.

"Who...who are you?"

The silver one spoke, "We are kind of like your spirtual guides. I represent bravery and courage."

"I represent intelligence, common sense, and the way you look at life." The light green one smiles.

"In other words, the boring part." Silver mutters.

"Silver!" The others scold.

"Hey!" Silver replies, "Part of bravery and courage is saying what you think."

"And part of me is think of what you say before it leaves your mouth."

"Humph!"

"Humph!"

"Please stop arguing." Think pink one pleads, "This is our first vistor for a thousand years."

"...Fine." They sigh in unison.

"Anyways," Blue begins, "I represent strength and power."

"Oh, and I represent peace and love." Pink finished.

"So where are we?" Videl asked.

"I think we are in your subconscious mind and were unlocked when you touched the panel." Lime green answers.

"So where's my body?" Videl asked.

"Your body is till where it wad last used by you." Silver replies.

"Everyone is playing Poker, but Gohan keeps staring at you until Liz taps him and says, 'Ya folding, Gohan? {1}' but afterk his turn, he stares at you again." Blue informs.

"Really?" Videl asked.

"Come on. Chose one one of us to go on a spiritual journey." Silver says non-amused.

Videl points to Pink and shrugs.

"Good decision." She smiles.

With in a blink of an eye Videl finds her self in a movie theater. Her life literally flashed before her eyes.

One short video was of her and Liz's eighth birthday party where all guests had at least twenty grams of frosting, cupcakes, etc. on thier faces.

The next was after Cell's defeat. It was at dinner and the four had a toast to the defeat of Cell where they drank sparkling grape juice.

The next video was her holding Naomi after she'd just been born. She and Liz kept making silly faces while she cried. When Lizaria simply smiled and the baby began to laugh.

"Ha. She laughs at your face." Videl had taunted.

"Keep in mind that my face looks exactly like yours."

The next was when Gohan had told her her hair may be better short.

"Do you, like short hair on girls, Gohan?" Videl had asked.

The scene then changed to when Videl was beating on Gohan's chest after Buu had attacked.

"Don't you ever do that again, Gohan!"

In retrospect, even though she called him a jerk after he came back to life, she could died right then and there when she found out Gohan was dead for real.

The last scene shows her and Gohan kissing in the lake in the rain. You know, from the fifth chapter. Yes, that one.

"You have seventy seconds to answer after I finsh talking. If you don't give me the correct answer, Your spiritual journey ends." Pink's voice rings, "What do all these scenes have in common? You were showing the most _."

"Uh...happiness?"

"No."

"Joy?"

"No."

Videl racks her brain. What could it possibly be?

"I was at peace with myself!"

"No. 20, 19, 18..."

What now. She got it.

She loved her father, her mother, Naomi, Liz.

And though she wouldn't admit it, she loved Gohan.

"4, 3, 2-"

"Love!"

"Good job."

* * *

Videl looks down at her flower. One of the petal was the same pink as her new shirt which was fitting and the sleeves cut off mid forearm.

"Hey, where'd I get the shirt?" Videl asked.

"Me." Pink says.

"Thanks."

"Knock him dead." Pink says with a wink.

"Where's my other shirt?" She asked.

"...In your closet..." Pink says.

Lime green smiles, "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Videl finds herself in a large light blue tube with two doors.

"Which is heavier: a pound of bricks, or a pound of feathers? Give me the correct answer, and you advance, if not, your journey is over."

'Bricks are heavier, but why would they ask it? Well, a pound is...a pound!'

"Hey, it's a trick question."

A door opens up under her and Videl suddenly drops onto the next floor. She sees a sign that says, 'Congrats! You're not stupid!'

"In the G scale, what note comes after E and before G?"

"F...sharp."

"Go through the door. Wait, you played the saxophone! No fair!"

"You ask the questions, I just answer." Videl replies.

Several brain teasers and rude and sarcastic signs later...

Videl walks into the final room where Lime green was sitting at a desk.

"You are almost finished." Lime green says as she presses a button. Videl then finds herself in a cage.

"Find a way out of that cage without breaking it. You've got ninety seconds."

Videl looked around and tried to find something to get her out of the cage. Videl honestly was a little scared. She was kinda claustrophobic and she could even stretch her arms out completely. She then saw a control panel labelled, 'Cage Control.' She could shoot a ki blast at it! Just one problem.

Gohan hadn't taught her yet!

Goten's words from the flying lessons came into her head, "It's something like this."

She'd made energy before when she was learning to fly, it was just hard. But now she was a Saiyan and she flew a lot.

She slipped her hands threw the bars and she calmed herself as the energy began to appear in her hands.

Now how do you throw it?

"14, 13, 12..."

With not much time to think, she rasies her hand above her head and aims for the control panel.

Slowly but surely, the cage began to lift.

* * *

Videl sighed as she was back on her flower. Now there was two white petals, one pink, and on lime green, like her new capris.

"Do we get a lunch break?" Videl asked.

The others shake thier heads.

"No fair." Videl whines.

"Come on." Silver says, "You can come with me."

"Why not?" Videl sighed, "I'm gonna have to starve to death anyways."

* * *

Videl find herself in what appears to be another cave. But there was lava, vines, and dolls?

"D-Dolls? W-what are they do-ing here?" Videl asked.

"I knew you had pediophobia. (A/N: Fear of dolls.)" Silver smirks, "And philophobia (Fear of falling in love or being in love)."

"Don't judge me! What do I have to do?" Videl asked.

"You are in a volcano. At the end there is a Naomi doll. Save the doll, or when you get back to Earth, Naomi might be missing a few limbs. Two minutes starting now. Oh and no flying."

Darn, that was her only trick up her sleeve. She'd have to swing over lava, with vines while surrounded by...these demon toys.

While Videl takes her little journey, let's see how she got pediophobia, hmm.

* * *

Four years ago...

Videl screams as she opened her eyes. Her scream had been muffled by the tape on her mouth. She'd been knocked out on the job again. No fair. She fould herself roped to a stick and were surrounded by four men and a plethora of girly dolls.

"Chi oh cha cha! Chi oh cha cha!" The four men chanted.

"What are you doing?" Videl tried to ask.

"You are the sacrifice for our goddess, Barbie."

Videl looked around and saw a five foot tall Barbie doll waving at her. "Thank you, boys. This girl is pretty enough for me to play dress up with. You are dismissed."

The men left and Videl tried to talk, "What are you doing with me?"

Lizaria chose that moment to bust in. She quickly unties her twin and asks, "What the cheeseball is going on here?"

"Barbie wants to play dress up." Videl explained.

"Was martial arts one of your jobs?" Lizaria asked the living doll.

"No, but I was a street rapper {2}."

The girls look at each other and they beging to fight the doll.

End Flashback

* * *

Videl quickly grabs the doll and sits it down somewhere else.

"Are we finished here?" Videl asked.

"Yep. Just blink and you'll be back."

Silver wasn't wrong as they were back in five seconds.

One of the petals on her flower was now a shiny silver as was her new vest.

"So I guess I'm going with you, Blue, huh?" Videl says.

"We're not really going anywhere." Blue said.

Suddenly, Videl found herself trapped in a bubble. Blue then rights soemthing on a piece if paper that said, 'Get out. No time limit.'

Videl begins to punch the bubble and she only hurts her hand. Wait, she could...but does that even work in your subconscious? Eh, it might work.

She pulled out her frying pan with a very long title and banged against it. Nothing. She tried punching it but it was just like hitting Gohan.

Gohan... What would he do?

'He'd go Super Saiyan.' She thinks, 'Hasn't taught me that either. But if I can learn how to a ki blast on my own, I can at least make myself stronger.'

She sees Silver look at her and shakes her head.

Videl's eyes twitch. Was she saying she was weak? She started feeling angry, and more powerful?

Anger! That's what powered it! She just needed to get angry.

People told her she was weak, insolent (that one was mostly Veggiehead), stupid, ugly, and she always felt insecure. She never trusted anyone other than the ones she had to. She was angry.

Really angry.

Videl squeezes her eyes shut and puts all her energy, anger, and power into her punch.

"Congrats, Videl! You did it!" Blue smiles. "Bye bye."

* * *

Videl feels her body shoots backwards, "Whoa!" She screams loudly.

Everybody stares at her in amazement.

"Is she...? She is!" Goten shouted

"What?" She asks. Lizaria slowly hands her a mirror.

"I'm a...Super...Saiyan...?" Videl asks no one in particular.

Gohan nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turns to him and says, "And why didn't you bother to teach me how to go Super Saiyan? Or teach me how to shoot ki blasts?"

"...Uh...I..." Gohan then darts toward the exit.

"Hey! Get back here!" She screams.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Astella sighs.

One the counsilman turns to her, "Does Miss Videl know that she opened a gateway to a palace?"

"Probably not. Goten! Trunks! Go get them!" Astella yells, "We're gonna live in a palace!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Lately I've been getting chapters out in like, three days but, school starts soon so updates may not be as frequently.

{1} 'Ya folding, Gohan?' Does folding even belong in poker?

{2} Barbie being a street rapper. I kid you not. Wikapedia said she was anyway. I can't see that though.

NerdsRule

2:11 p.m.

8/21/13

P.S. For those of you who have voted on my poll, For Nevermore and The Girl with the Dragonball are sharing first place.


	10. X: So, I'm Being Compared to Lawn Chair?

Spiral

Chapter 10: So, I'm Being Compared to Lawn Chair?

**Emplin Saga~Chapter 4**

A/N: Chapter 10? This is my first story with a tenth chapter! Go me! Go me! Though I've been thinking, I'm probably not gonna make it to 100k but, whatcha gonna do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters but I do own *takes a giant breath* Astella, Lizaria, Naomi, Atrica, Carilia, Neroz, Refrige, Azura, Zantoro, Liza, and the Spiral race!

Quote of the Day: "It's raining pears and anvils!" My little sister playing Toontown, a video where that makes more than enough sense

_"Ain't no point in actin' tough. Ain't no point in actin' bold.. Standin' shirtless in the rain, just gives ye a cold. Just gives ye a cold." -Kapp'n, Animal Crossing: New Leaf_

* * *

Last time...

One the counsilman turns to her, "Does Miss Videl know that she opened a gateway to a palace?"

"Probably not. Goten! Trunks! Go get them!" Astella yells, "We're gonna live in a palace!"

* * *

"Wait, Gohan!" Videl screams, "If you're not gonna stop, can you at least remind me why I'm chasing you?"

Gohan comes to a skidding halt and turns around, "I...did it have to do with...Super Saiyan?"

Videl shrugs and asks, "Now how do I go back to normal, er, normal-er rather."

"Er, just calm down?"

Videl tries and is unsuccessful the first few times but finally goes back to normal, er, normal-er rather.

Goten and Trunks then fly up to them and exclaim, "Videl! We're gonna live in a palace!"

"A palace, huh?" She inquired, "How did that happen?"

"Well, when you flew away from the panel, you opened the door to a palace." Goten explained.

"Well, why are you standing here?" Videl asked, "Let's go."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Erasa screams, "How did you lose half of a movie?...We have to do the zombie scene again?... But I just got back to Japan! I was gonna go see my best friend and asked her if she wanted to get an apartment with me?... Fine, I'll come to the airport, but I've got to write a letter."

_Dear Videl, _

_The idiot I call a director lost half of the movie so I'm not back for long. I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to see if you wanted to share an apartmenr with me like we three were gonna do when Liz was still around._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Erasa_

* * *

"Wow! This bigger than my house." Trunks muses.

"It's the Chosen One's palace! What'd you expect?" Videl asked.

Trunks shrugs, "I'm gonna see if I can find food. Goten, are you coming with?"

"Maybe there's roast beef! I'm in!" Goten cheers and the to chibis take off.

Gohan looks to Videl, "Hasn't there not been anyone in here for like, a thousand years?"

She nods.

"Then what do they expect to find?" He asks.

Videl sighs, "I'm so tired. I don't feel like dealing with them. Becoming the Chosen One takes a lot out of you, you know. And then I went Super Saiyan. And I haven't slept since the authors note before chapter eight."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm so tired I don't even know what I'm Saiyan. I mean saying." She replies.

A man with blue skin and green hair tapped on Videl's shoulder. Both her and Gohan turn around.

'He looks...strangely...familiar.' Gohan thinks.

"Ah, you must be the Chosen One." He says, "I am Neroz (A/N: Uh oh) and I will be one of your humble servants at your palace. And may I say, you look even more radiant in person." Neroz grabs Videl's hand and kisses her hand gently. This makes Gohan's eye twitch slightly, 'Where did he get the right to flirt with my Videl. Here I go again. She's not mine. Not mine. I wish she was though...'

* * *

5 days later...

Videl smiles as she knocks on Gohan's door.

"Hi, Videl. What are you do-" He begins as he opens his door.

She grabs his hand and begins to drag him to her room, "We are having a slumber party." She stated.

"What?"

Videl sighs, "I just...haven't seen you lately. I like spending hours hanging out with you, talking, playing, having fun." 'Kissing... Seriously, not now.'

"Eh, I guess I've got nothing better to do." He shruged

"Oh, so I'm the reject choice here, huh?" She asked crossing her arms.

Gohan waves his hands swiftly in front of his face and says, "N-No! It I-"

"Shush. Just come on you...boy. Darn, I'm running out of clever things to say." Videl frowned.

* * *

Lizaria is sooooooooooooooooooo bored. More bored than Naomi was when she was wandering around a saved a girl's life and uncovered nearly priceless information that could save the entire galaxy, so...yeah...

'I'm glad Videl's got a boyfriendish thing. Erg! They need to go out already! And then they'll get married and I'll be an aunt...but, what about me...? Me, Erasa, and Videl always promised when we turned eighteen that we'd move into an apartment. Erasa would be a struggling actor, Videl would be the one that constantly turned boys down like a fighter plane, _I _would be the one with the cute boyfriend who would come through and sometimes we'd get too affectionate and the rest would shout, 'Get a room!' But now, that's Videl and I am more than estatic for her but, what about me? I want to fall in love! I want to have that special connection. I want someone to hold me. I want to get married. I want to have children. I am only eighteen though but, ya know for future references and whatnot.'

Just then, Lizaria found heer self slipping backwards and being caught by someone. She looks into his eyes and her heart stops at that moment. She feel some kind of tingling sensation in her stomach and he smiles at her.

"Th-Th-Th...thanks, N-Neroz..." She stutters. (A/N: Uh, oh...again.)

He smiled, "You are welcome." He then kisses her hand and walks away to Dende knows where.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" A voice shouted, "YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN THAT EARTHLING, VIDEL! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HER TWIN SISTER!"

"But Boss, I felt something amazing when I looked into her eyes and...I think she felt it, too. I think Lizaria is the most amazing person in the universe. I don't feel that way with Virel."

"Videl." Refrige corrected.

"Oh, yes."

"You have to fall in love with her in order for you to eliminate her."

"Why can't I just stick a knife in her or we poison her or something?"

"Now she's a Saiyan and it won't work because basically, she'd survive if she was hit by a wrecking ball made of diamonds and overgrown rose thorns going at half a million kilometers per hour. And Saiyans have very strong...can't remember. But they don't get sick easily. She can only be hurt by the one she cares about most. You have to be the one she cares about most."

"But that's Gohan." Neroz says.

"We have to elimnate him."

"But, Lizaria-"

"Is apparently a distraction and I won't hesitate to fispose of her if I must."

"No! Do with me what you will but please don't hurt her!"

"You _will _have Videl fall in love with you and you _will _kill her!" He commands.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm glad we see eye to shadow. Bwahahahaha- *coughs* I choked on a bug."

* * *

The next morning...

Gohan woke up to find Videl snuggled up beside him. They were still wearing pajamas which was a good sign. But what happen last night?

Videl's lazuline {1} eyes flicker open. She smiles at him, "Good morning, Gohan."

"Videl...how did...or why...I mean..." Gohan stuttered.

Videl blushed and looked down. "I...I got c-cold last night a-and you were...warm." She mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear."

"Oh. By the way, your hair pink. What does that mean?"

"It means in l- Er, happy." She says, not looking him in the eye.

"I thought yellow was happy." He replies.

"That's depressed."

"I thought depressed was the color black."

"Black is neutral."

"Pink's not neutral?" He asked.

"No, it's in love. I mean..." She trails off. She then looks up into Gohan's soft, dark eyes and Gohan looks in to her bright, azure eyes and they get closer and closer and when their lips were just a centimeter apart...

...then Gohan's stomach grumbles. Videl blushes and pulls back and says, "I...I gotta go help Liz with something. B-Bye."

'Now? Now?! I almost kissed her and then my stomach growles. I was so, so close to her warm, luscious, full lips...but now...smooth, Gohan. Smooth.

* * *

Later that day...

Videl sighed and rings the bell besides her throne (A/N: Oh, yeah. She's got a throne.) and within an instant, Neroz and Gohan are standing beside each other they shoot each a quick glare and then smile at Videl.

"Can I have some chocolate covered strawberries?" Videl asked them both and in about six seconds they both return with strawberries.

"I got you white chocolate because I know you prefer that to milk chocolate." Neroz smiles.

"Well, I got you milk chocolate because I know you prefer it on your strawberries." Gohan smirked.

Videl takes both plates of strawberries and says, "Thank you. Can you go get Lizaria for me?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Lizaria shouted as Gohan and Neroz brought her in the room.

"Is there anything else _I _can do for you?" Neroz asks politely.

"O-or me?" Gohan retaliates.

"No just leave me alone with Lizaria." Videl says.

* * *

With Gohan and Neroz...

"Hey you," Neroz begins, "I don't know who you think you are but you need to give up on Videl. She's way out of your league. She'd never love a...a thing like you."

"Look, I might not be romantic or suave but Videl's mine." Gohan responds.

"How so?"

"Well...I saw her first!" He reasons.

"This isn't kindergarten, Monkey Boy."

'Monkey Boy? Where have I heard that before? ...Frieza.' Gohan thinks, "Wait a second. Do you know Zarbon?"

"He was my father. Why do you ask?"

"Just...wondering."

* * *

With the twins...

Videl smiles and hands Lizaria the plate of white-chocolate-covered strawberries.

"You are so lucky." Lizaria muses, "You're the chosen one and you've got two boys after you."

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"It's painfully obvious that both Neroz and Gohan are totally smitten with you." Lizaria answers.

'Gohan...smitten...with me?' "R-Really? I doubt that."

"Yes they are. Think of it like this. You are the most comfortable lawn chair thing at the beach and Gohan and Neroz are fighting to sit on you."

"So, I'm being compared to a lawn chair?"

"No think of it like this..."

* * *

A few hours later...

"Stupid Neroz trying to steal my woman. Stupid stomach grumbling when I almost kissed her. Stupid fear of rejection. Stupid..." Gohan trailed off.

"Ah!" He heard Videl scream from behind a door.

"I've got you down and I've got a sword on you." He Neroz say, "What are you going to do now?"

"Help! Help me!" Videl calls out.

* * *

Cliffhanger...

Review and vote for my poll. Currently leading: The Girl with the Dragonball.

NerdsRule

6:51

8/31/13


	11. XI: It's Now or Neveror Later

Spiral

XI: Potion Commotion

A/N: Yes. I haven't updated in like a month, but I'm here now. I know I left the story was left off on a cliffhanger and I sure hope you aren't dissapointed by what really happened. Think back to chapter VII. That's the potion.

**Important Annoucement: When this story reaches 65 reviews, I will post a story with my epically awesome poll stories. I will post the first chapter of the story. Then you guys vote which one I work on after Spiral. I work on the second on after Currently Untitled etc. Review!**

Random Complaints: I don't like my Texas History class at all. One, my teacher's monotone. Two, we haven't done much in the long time we've been at school. Three, I'm one of those goody-two-shoes know it alls and are annoyed by those who act like idiots and flaunt themselves around, and I'm stuck between two of them. Four, it's after athletics so I'm tired. It's also the last period of the day and I wanna go home!

Review Responses-

Guest- If you read my story Dream Called Reality, you'd know I love cliffhangers. I had two and a mystery ending. 0.o. BTW: It's good to know my story is addicting. I work so hard on it.

dcp1992- Thank you.

Ladida- Ahh. A sword, yes.

* * *

Last time on Spiral...

"Stupid Neroz trying to steal my woman. Stupid stomach grumbling when I almost kissed her. Stupid fear of rejection. Stupid..." Gohan trailed off.

"Ah!" He heard Videl scream from behind a door.

"I've got you down and I've got a sword on you." He Neroz say, "What are you going to do now?"

"Help! Help me!" Videl calls out.

* * *

Gohan dashes towards Videl and Neroz and opens the door.

The two look toward Gohan. He did have a sword on her and she was on the ground, helpless.

But they were in fencing uniforms.

"You guys were fencing the whole time?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah?" Videl said, "What did you _think _we were doing?"

"Uh...just wondering..." Gohan lied.

The green-eyed Satan girl busted in to the room and screamed, "Videl! You _have _to come to this spa! It's so awesome!"

"But I don't like spas." Videl whines.

"Don't care." Lizaria says. She quickly grabbed her twins arms and begins to drag her away.

"Let-Let go of me!" Videl screamed, "Help?! Gohan-kun?"

"Sorry," Gohan apologies, "I don't wanna get in between you and your sister. Besides, I think you could use a spa day."

"I hate you." Videl grumbles.

"Girls only say 'I hate you' to the guys that they love." Lizaria says.

"Shut up, Liz."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_The identity of the Chosen One has been revealed. Her name is Satan Videl. I hope she can defeat him. I hate it here. This area they call a room is colder than Refrige's heart. No I'm serious. His heart is 0 degress. I want to meet my father. Last word we heard from him, he was on Earth. He doesn't even know I exist but, I hope he will enjoy my company. What's his name again? Raditz..._

_Wondering,  
__Atrica_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I am being sent to Earth to pose as Satan Videl. She can only be hurt by the one she loves and that is a half-Saiyan named Gohan. Maybe he knows about my father. I want to meet him badly. But I have to dress up as this girl, wearing a bathing suit to distract him. I wonder if he's a pervert. I have to put blueberry juice on him and eliminate him and with my newfound Saiyan powers, piece of cake._

_Written by,  
__Atrica_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Okay, father is dead. He was killed by Uncle Goku. Don't worry, my friend, he is good. My father, on the other hand, was not good. Tried to kill Uncle Goku he did. I was rescued by Videl's little sister, Naomi. Naomi is a sweet little girl with a big heart. Like Auntie Chi. I am currently living with Auntie Chi & Uncle Goku. They are very kind people. My cousins and a friend are in space with Videl. I hope I get to meet them soon._

_Love,  
__Atrica_

_P.S. When was the last time I wrote Love, Atrica. It wasn't in the last six months. I am happy._

* * *

At the spa...

"...and that's why I-"

"I'm so hungry!" Videl whines interrupting her twin, "I can't wait to be a Human-Spiral instead of a Human-Saiyan."

"Yeah," Lizaria smiles, "It's a good thing you've only kissed Gohan once."

Videl's face falls.

"You did only kiss him once, _right_?" Lizaria asked.

"What happens if I kissed him more than once?"

"Vi, everytime you kiss him, it's another ten years of Saiyan-ness. You didn't answer my question. You did only kiss him once, _right_?" Lizaria asked again.

"I...k..."

"What?"

"Ikissedhimthreetimes."

"Sorry, Vi, didn't catch that."

"I kissed him three times!" Videl all but shouted.

"I hope you realize that you'll be a Saiyan until you're like, forty-eight."

"Yes, Liz. I am not stupid."

Neroz comes in and gives the girls drinks. "Two lovely drinks for two lovely ladies."

"Thank you." Both girls reply.

Videl looks over to where she saw Gohan hiding behind a large bonsai. She took a sip of her drink and then she drops her cup. She slowly walks over to Gohan.

'Dangit! She sees me. Her hair is...pink? That's in love, isn't it?'

"Gohan-kun." Videl began, "Stop hiding. No offense, but it's not your strong suit."

"Yeah, I'm not so good at-" He was cut off by her lips lightly but passionately kissing his.

"And now we're at fifty-eight. Neroz?" Lizaria said watching her sister make out with Gohan, "What did you do to my sister?"

"There is a slight chance that I may have accidently given her a love potion..."

Lizaria smacks Neroz upside his head, "A slight chance? She's making out like there's not tommorow! Uh, I have to leave before thay start French kissing."

Lizaria and Neroz exit the room.

Videl breaks apart and asks, "Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?"

"L-Like a date?"

"Of course, silly."

"How about...seven?"

Videl smiles, "That sounds great." She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. She then waves and runs off.

"I've got a date...with Videl Satan. The prettiest, most amazing girl in the universe. Woohoo!"

* * *

Ten o'clockish...

Gohan flops on his bed. Tonight had been perfect. He combined three of his favorite things. Videl, kissing Videl, and food! Nothing could've made him happier. Did we mention Videl was his girlfriend now? Yes, Gohan was as giddy as Goten on Christmas morning or his dad at the Christmas feast. Even a camel on Wednesday. You know, hump day. Haven't you seen the commercial?

"Hey, Gohan." Trunks says as he and his partner in crime, I mean, partner in cuteness enter.

"Hi." Gohan said still speaking with a dreamy tone in his voice.

Goten goes and looks at his brother's face, "I see red kissy marks on you face. Did you and Videl do kissy kissy stuff?"

"Oh, yeah." He replies.

"Goten, Gohan and Videl went on date. Is Videl your girlfriend yet?"

"Yeah." Gohan nods.

Trunks frowns, "Great we can't tease you about it anymore."

A gentle knock is heard on the door. "Can I come in? It's me Lizaria."

"Come in." The three Demi-Saiyan call simotaniously.

"Goten, Trunks, I need to speak to Gohan." Lizaria says.

"Okay." The chibis say.

"Alone." She finishes.

"Fine." They grumble and they exit the room.

Lizaria sat on Gohan's bed.

"The date with Videl you had tonight." Lizaria began.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Did Videl seem different in the way she acted."

Gohan thinks for a second before responding, "She acted a little more girly than usual I guess. Wait, what are you saying did I go out with her clone? Did I go out with you?"

Lizaria shakes her head, "No. You went out with the real Videl, just the real Videl that drank a love potion Neroz gave to her earlier. A-At the spa while you were hiding behing the bonsai."

"She...she was on a love potion? She doesn't like me?" Gohan asked.

"No. She _does_ like you, Gohan. She just can't tell you." Lizaria explains.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"The same reason you can't tell her." Lizaria explains, "She thinks you are out of her league and she's afraid of rejection."

"She's scared of rejection...? ...From me?"

"Yes." She said. She handed him a small bottle and continued, "She cares about you alot. Give her this tommorow morning and ask her on a date in the afternoon. You better be good to my sister. Do not hurt her phisically or emotionally. I don't care if I have to kiss Goten, Trunks, or Vegeta and then train for years and years just to knock you out once, but you will be good to my blue-eyed mirror. Do you understand, Gohan?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I have to go. See you tommorow. By the way, How many times did she kiss you on the lips on this date?"

"Four? I think..."

"That brings her to ninety-eight."

"What?"

"Ask her about it tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning...

"Gohan. You're so warm. I wish you could hold me forever."

Gohan frowns, "I wish I could hold you forever." He slowly takes the small bottle and hands it to her, "Drink it?"

"Why?"

"Videl, you...you drank a love potion... This'll snap you out of it."

"I don't wanna be snapped out of it. I wanna be with you forever, Gohan. Don't you wanna spend forever with me?" She asked, a tear threating to fall.

"I do, Videl. I wanna be with you forever and ever. But, I don't want you to love me just because of a potion. I hope you understand." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Okay. I'll do it for you. I'd do anything for you" She said she took a sip, "Oh my DENDE!"

"What's wrong, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I don't have a splitting headache. It's more like a chasm." She whines, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck, ran over by it, it backed over me, ran over me again, and then I set off dynamite in a dynamite factory. And BOOM! What did I drink?"

"An antidote. Don't you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was me and Liz at the spa, I saw you behind a tree and..."

"...You drank a love potion." He sighed, "I've gotta go."

'Who did I fall in love with...?'

* * *

Later...

She found him in the greenhouse.

Gohan was sitting on the bench, sighing until Videl came up.

Videl sits down beside him.

"What?" He asked.

"I just wanna talk to you. I've missed you lately."

"I missed you to."

"Then say something to me."

'Okay, Gohan...It's now or never...or later...no! Now."

"Videl? Would-would you like to do a thing? At a time? At a place?" He asks loudly. He speaks loudly when he's nervous.

"A thing at a time at a place, huh?" She asks, "Son Gohan, are you asking me on a date?"

"Y-y-yes. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She screamed, "I mean...yes, yes I will."

Ring Ring.

"Videl? Do you get an intergalactic phone signal? I need your phone plan." He says.

"No. It's that device Goten had; Bulma's calling. Hello?"

"Videl! You have to get off Larips as soon as you can!"

"What? Why?" She asks.

"Long story short. There are two guys, Neroz and Refrige, they are out to get you and Gohan!"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the chosen one!"

"Why Gohan?"

"No time to explain. You have to come home now. Well explain it all when you get back!"

Videl hangs up and turns to Gohan, "Neroz and this guy named Refrige are out to get us! We have to go back to Earth now! You get the chibis. I'll break the news to Mom and Liz."

"Okay."

* * *

"Mom! Liz!" Videl shouts. The other Satan women were drinking hot chocolate when Videl came in. "I'm sorry to leave so soon but, I've gotta go."

"It's okay." Astella says.

"No it's not."

The three look behind and see a counsilman.

"You may not leave. You are the chosen one."

"But I-"

"Will stay and help the people of Larips. No other way it shall be."

* * *

-NerdsRule

-9/29-13

-3:36 p.m.

Remember: When this story reaches 65 reviews, I will post a story with my epically awesome poll stories. I will post the first chapter of the story. Then you guys vote which one I work on after Spiral. I work on the second on after Currently Untitled etc. Review!


	12. XII: So Many Mountains In The Road

Spiral

XII: So Many Mountains in the Road

**Emplin Saga~Chapter 6**

A/N: Hello...Worldwide Pants...Oh, this chapter is fluffier than cottony, sheep clouds! Don't judge me.

Disclaimer: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...How I Wonder How To Own DBZ...I am Broke...Kinda Poor...But I Can Sing Till I Ain't Got No More...Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...How I Wonder How To Own DBZ!

Review Responces:

dcp1992- It will be interesting...0.o

TeeLee123- If you notice that what I changed the chapter name to 'It's Now or Never...Or Later.' That was what I was gonna call it I just put down potion commotion.

Ladida- I gotta get that marshmallow...She knows what I mean 0.o.

Quotes: "I'mma make you eat those words like alphabet soup." -K-Rino

"Escape? There is one unwatched way: your eyes. O Beauty! Keep me good that secret gate." ― Wilfred Owen, _The Poems Of Wilfred Owen_

* * *

"So...we're getting Videl and leaving right now." Goten summaries.

Videl pops in the room, "Not exactly."

Gohan looked at her and said, "But you just said people were after you and me. Aren't we supposed to go back to Earth."

"Well, some counsilman heard me talking and he said I can't leave." Videl says.

"So we're staying?" Trunks clarifies.

"No," Videl said, "_I'm _staying. _You _are going back to Earth where it's safe."

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sorry." Videl said, "I guess we're gonna have to cancel that date. I **really **wanted to go but..."

"No. I'm not leaving without you." Gohan said sternly.

"I'm not going to let you get killed because of me. I want you to go. I'll at least be with my green-eyed mirror." Videl tried to say with a straight face, but a single tear slid down her.

Goten's eyes widen, "I know how Videl can come! We just have to-"

Videl got on one knee and began to speak to the little chibi, "It's more complicated than that. Your little chibi mind is brilliant, but I don't think it'll work this time."

"But-"

"Take good care of Naomi. Tell her she was the best little sister a girl could have." Videl instructed.

"Okay."

"Goten, Trunks, can I talk to Gohan alone?"

The chibis nodded and left.

The two stared at each other for a minute.

"Are you gonna say something?" The two asked in unison.

Videl forces a smile and says, "Thank you, Gohan."

"For what?"

"You taught me how to fly, you saved me from Spopavich's evil wrath, you told me of my father's fakeness, you tutored me when I was failing chemistry, you threw me an eighteenth birthday party, you gave me the power to bring back my little sister, we discovered my twin and mother, we found out my real heritage, you came to a random planet with me, and you were nice to me, even when I was so...so bitter."

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you."

"Why?" She asked.

"You taught me the ways of a normal teenager. You delt with my crazy, grandchilden-obbsesed mother, my seven foot green best friend, and the demon duo. You gave me the chance to come into pace again. I forgot what it what it was like to be here. My life is crazy, weird, strange, and I messed up yours, too, but you still stayed my best friend. And you also gave me my first one of these."

He lifted her chin up with his index finger and kissed her gently.

The were silent for about thirty seconds until Videl bursted out into tears.

"I...I'm gonna miss you." Videl said hugging him tightly and cried into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Vi-chan."

Vi-chan? He really did care.

* * *

Goten frowned. Goten humphed. Goten kicked a wall. Goten broke a wall. Goten apologizes with a mutter.

"Man, Goten." Trunks began, "You're so angry and destructive. Is it because we have to leave?"

"Yes. And also Nii-chan and Videl won't listen to me and I have a good idea. Also, if we leave Videl, Nii-chan isn't gonna get married to her. I'm gonna miss Videl anf I think my plan would've worked."

"Well, why didn't you keep trying to tell Videl to listen to you, Goten?"

"Because...I...well..." Goten trails off

"Because you what!?" Trunks all but yells.

"'Cause Videl brought up Naomi..."

Trunks gasps, "You _do _have the hots for her!"

Goten waves his hands in front of his face defensively, "I...no! Didn't we agree that I _might _have the_ warms _for her. I just have a little crush on her. No biggy."

"Goten likes Naomi! Goten likes Nao-"

"I'll tell Lizaria that you have the hots for her." Goten muses.

Trunks falls to his knees, "Oh! Please, please no!"

"Then I don't have the hots for Nao."

"So what's this brilliant plan of yours?" Trunks asks, desperatley trying to change the subject.

"Okay, were gonna be like outlaw cowboys..."

* * *

"Good morning, Liz-" Neroz began.

"Shut up, you blue jerk!" Lizaria spat.

"What?"

"What to you know about a Refridge?"

"..."

"Tell me what you know!"

"I...I'm sorry..."

"'I...I'm sorry..." Lizaria mocks, "You are trying to kill my twin sister and her boyfriendish thing person and what you say is you're sorry? Yeah, you _are_ sorry."

"I can explain!" He says.

"Then why are you hestitating to explain your explaination."

"You've got such a witty charm about you, milady."

"Thank you." Lizaria says with a slight blush, "Wait, you will not change the subject."

"Refridge...he's my boss..."

"Go on."

"I was born into a life evil...my father, Zarbon, worked for Frieza, a cousin of Lord Refridge. Refridge's empire began only half a decade ago. When I was born, I was immediatley sent to work for Refridge. Nothing my parents or I could've done. I was sent to kill Gohan and sweep Videl off her feet and then kill her but, there was a bump in the road. A very large bump. More like a mountain."

"There are always so many mountains in the road. Now what was this mountain."

"Mountain Lizaria."

Lizaria frowns, "So now I'm a problem? And apperantly, I'm fat, too."

"No. I just fell for you."

* * *

"I've done it!" Yelled a voice. Lightning struck and thunder crackled.

"Woman! Are you tampering with the weather to create your own omonoius atmosphere for those darn stories again?! It was one o'clock and hot and sunny and in two seconds I was in a freaking hurricane."

"Aw, Veggiehead, you ruined my evil scientist moment."

"Well, I'm very **not **sorry. What is it you have created this time, woman, or do I even want to know?"

"Yes. I've created an edible Capsule."

"Why? So it's safe if swallowed?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"No it's for you Saiyans. Here bite this." Bulma said handing her oh-so-loving husband a capsule.

Vegeta popped the capsule into his mouth. His eyes widen in delight. Then he turns sickly green and runs to the bathroom.

Bulma looks towards the readers and says, "Results may vary." She then runs after her vomiting husband.

* * *

"Lizaria!" Trunks and Goten yell in unison.

"Huh?" Lizaria asked, "Wait, why are you dressed like cowboys?"

"We're outlaw cowboys but that's not the point." Trunks says.

"Then what is the point?

"What is the main difference between you and Videl?" Goten asks.

"Where we've been the last year? Our love lifes? Our sense of fashion? The three minutes I was born before she was?"

"Things a person could see."

"Didn't I say our fashion sense?"

"No!"

"Our eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Where are you going with this?"

Trunks looks left, then right, then at the green-eyed girl, "How'd you like to be the chosen one?"

* * *

Videl smiled. Just one last time.

"Gohan." She said, "I just wanted you to know Lizaria's coming with you. I have to leave right now to go to the other side of Larips. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Gohan, you are the best friend I've ever had." She admitted.

Gohan smiles, "And you're the best friend I've ever had."

She hugs him tightly and says, "I need you to forget me, okay?"

"What? Why would I forget you?"

"Life moves on, Gohan. Things come and go. When things are gone they seem to...to slip your mind. I want you to fall in love. There are prettier, nicer, smarter girls than me. You...you'll...I hope you find a person that deserves you..."

"I already have." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Videl eyebrows go up. Well, Gohan bounced back fast. So fast, the whiplash hurt.

"Hmm. And who is that?" She asked.

"You."

Videl's heart started beating quickly. 'He...she...I...*dreamy sigh*'

Videl sighs dreamily.

Gohan looks into Videl's eyes, "Your eyes are such a brilliant lazuline."

He tilts her head up just like he did earlier and-

"Hey, you guys I-" Lizaria began, "A-Am I...interrupting something? I can leave and..."

"No. You guys are leaving in five minutes. I'll come see you off." Videl forced a smiled.

"Okay, lemme just go to the bathroom." Lizaria says.

"Ugh, now I have to go, too." Videl frowned.

"Is that a twin thing?" Gohan asked.

They shook their heads. "It's a people thing."

* * *

It was gonna be a long, long time.

The last thing he saw of Videl was her heavily breathing, smiling, and waving good-bye.

Strangely, as soon as they could move, Lizaria had gone to the bathroom. Maybe space made her go to the bathroom. She then came out with her eyes

"Gohan," Lizaria began, "I'm not Lizaria."

"What?" He asked, "Then who are you?"

In response, she just opened her eyes. And then the wind was knocked out of her. Then she felt a kiss on her forehead.

"Videl! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Videl smiled. "Thank Goten. The idea I tried to dismiss earlier was the idea that kept me with you."

"I know we haven't gone on a first date yet, but, can you uh..."

"Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded bashfully.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Didn't I just say yes."

"Do you wanna go on that first date right now?"

"What?"

"I mean I think Goten and Trunks could-"

"I am too tired to go on my first date. And I hate this outfit. I'm wearing a miniskirt. Ugh."

"Well, sweet dreams."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams."

Just ask Videl walked of you could hear a quiet 'Gohan and Videl, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

* * *

A/N: Slightly shorter, but I got it out.

-NerdsRule

-10/7-13

-9:47 p.m.


End file.
